Brought Us Together
by dbzlover135
Summary: Vegeta and Rikku use to be the best of friends until she moved away and they meet up 7 years later, how will Rikku react when Vegeta is still drinking? How will Vegeta react when he notices that she is taking care of a little girl named Sapphire? Rikku is Goku so this will be a Vegeta and Goku get together if you don't like don't read and Sapphire is my OC
1. Rikku's Moving?

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

* * *

A young man gasped as he ran away from flying objects.

A woman growled as she grabbed random objects and threw them at him.

He grabbed his pants and shirt and struggled to put it on.

Once he had his pants on he ran out of the house.

"And stay out you good for nothing piece of trash!" The girl yelled.

He stopped running and looked at her.

"I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to go out with her!"

"Yeah right Vegeta! Just stay away from me!"

"But Elizabeth I...love you!"

"I gave you a second chance Vegeta and you broke it! We are done!"

She slammed the door making him flinch from the loud bang.

He sighed and put his shirt on.

He never meant to go out with Bulma it was an accident.

Maybe over time Elizabeth would forgive him.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked over to his car.

He unlocked the car and turned the engine on.

He drove back to his home ignoring his parents.

His mother Rosicheena stood in front of him with a glare on her face.

"Where have you been all night?"

"At Elizabeth's can I go to my room now?"

"Yes you can and you can stay there for the rest of the night."

"Why? What did I do?"

"I've told you countless times before to call when your staying at her home."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore her and I are done."

He walked up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Vegeta Sr. walked up to his wife.

"What was all that about?"

"I guess Vegeta and Elizabeth had a bad break up."

"The boy will be fine no need to worry about him Rosicheena."

"But Vegeta remember the last time they broke up? He started to drink."

He sighed and stroked her face.

"He'll be alright."

"I hope so."

Up in Vegeta's room he growled as he punched the wall.

He noticed he created another hole and sighed.

He looked around his room and saw a picture frame lying on the ground.

He picked it up and put it over the hole.

He stared at the picture noticing it was of him and his best friend Rikku.

He chuckled.

Everyone use to think the two of them would go out because Vegeta use to like her.

But he told all his friends that they were strictly just best friends and thats it.

His guy best friend Krillin didn't believe him though.

Krillin would always pressure Vegeta into dating her but he refused.

And one day Vegeta met Elizabeth and started to date her.

He swore that when he started to date her that Rikku got extra disappointed.

When he asked her what was the matter she simply smiled and told him nothing was wrong.

He sighed and laid down on his bed.

He looked at his window and looked at his neighbors house.

He sat up and smiled when he saw Rikku doing homework.

He grabbed a small pebble from a box he had and threw it at her window.

She looked up and smiled.

Rikku and Vegeta have been neighbors sence they were kids.

Usually when either one of them were bored they would get markers and notebooks and write to each other from their rooms.

Vegeta grabbed a notebook and flipped to a blank page.

He wrote something down and showed it to her.

**"How's your day going so far?"**

She smiled and wrote something down and showed it.

**"Fine just doing some homework what about you?"**

He frowned.

**"Elizabeth and I broke up for good this time."**

"**That sucks what happened?"**

**"I kind of went out with Bulma yesterday to talk to her about some things and Elizabeth found out."**

**"Ouch how did she take it?"**

"**Not good she was throwing things at me once she brought the subject up and I denied it."**

Rikku smiled.

"**She threw things at you?"**

"**Yeah she has pretty good aim for a woman**."

"**What does that mean?"**

He smirked.

He loved to get Rikku angry and into an argument.

"**Just that women can't throw that well."**

"**Vegeta we were on the same baseball team as kids and as far as I can remember I was a better pitcher than you."**

"**You got lucky."**

**"Sure 'Geta."**

He chuckled.

**"So Karat what do you want to do tomorrow?"**

She frowned making him confused.

**"Vegeta I actually have something to tell you."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm moving."**

His eyes widened.

**"What? When? Why?"**

**"My dad got a better job that pays better and were moving tomorrow."**

**"But you can't."**

"**I'm sorry I wanted to tell you at school but I didn't have the courage to."**

"**Where are you moving?"**

**"Some place farther away from here but its still in Japan so we could probably still see each other."**

**"Great I lose my girlfriend and my best friend."**

"**Your not losing me Vegeta I promise I will keep in touch I will text or call you everyday."**

He sighed.

**"Alright but you better not forget."**

**"I won't and you better not start drinking again."**

**"It will be harder to quit without you here to tell me to stop."**

**"Just call me and I'll help you out."**

**"Fine."**

**"And we can also video chat so we can see each other."**

He smirked.

**"Now why would I want to see your ugly face?"**

She glared at him and stuck her tounge out.

**"Shut up Veg-head."**

He chuckled.

**"Just come see me tomorrow before you leave okay?"**

She smiled.

**"Don't worry I will but I better go my dad wants me to start packing."**

**"Okay bye."**

She gave him a peace sign before standing up and walking away.

Vegeta sighed and closed his shades.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When morning came around someone was knocking at his door.

He groaned and sat up.

He opened the door seeing his mother standing there.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get you for hours! Rikku is leaving soon."

His eyes widened.

He grabbed a pair of pants and ripped off the ones he wore the day before.

He hopped on one foot as he tried to pull them on and fell over.

Rosicheena shook her head.

"I'm okay."

He stood up and grabbed a new shirt and put it on.

He slipped on his vans and ran out of the house.

He saw a moving truck in front of their house as Bardock closed the back.

He ran over to him making him smile.

"Vegeta I was wondering how long it was going to be before you came."

"Where is Karat?"

"In the house."

He nodded and walked inside.

He saw Rikku looking around.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her placing his cheek on top of her head.

"I don't want to leave Vegeta."

"I don't want you to leave either."

She sniffed and looked at him.

"I'm going to miss you."

He smirked.

"Don't be such a weakling."

She laughed a little and wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to miss hearing you make fun of me."

"Then I'll just have to make fun of you every time you call."

She playfully punched his shoulder.

"You better it wouldn't be the same if you didn't."

He smiled at her.

"Rikku come on! Were about to leave!" Bardock yelled.

"Coming!"

She looked at Vegeta and hugged him one last time.

He lifted her head up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go dating any freaks."

She smiled.

"And you better not start drinking again."

"I'll try."

"Good and tell the others I said bye."

He nodded.

They both walked out of her home.

Rikku walked to the passangers side of the moving truck and got inside.

Bardock walked up to Vegeta and smiled.

"Thanks for protecting Rikku all these years."

"No problem thats what best friends are for."

He smiled and hugged Vegeta.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Thanks."

Bardock broke the hug and got inside the truck.

He started the engine and drove off.

Rikku looked back at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Vegeta felt tears gather in his eyes as he watched the moving truck go out of sight.

His mother and father stood beside him.

"Vegeta are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom I just need some time alone."

"Alright call me if you need me."

He nodded.

He grabbed his keys and got inside his car and drove off.

His parents sighed.

Usually when he said he wanted time alone he was going to drink.

Hopefully he doesn't overdue it this time.


	2. 7 Years Later

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 2 **_

* * *

7 years have passed by sence Rikku moved away.

Vegeta was now 25-years old and lived on his own.

His parents had no choice but to kick him out when he was 19 because he was drinking too much.

Rosicheena didn't want to kick him out but after talking with Vegeta Sr they had to.

Vegeta now lived in the bad part of West City.

Drug dealers, alcoholics, and who knows what else lives there.

The house Vegeta lives in is a broken down old home.

Most of the windows are broken, the floors inside his home are ripped up, and he barely has any furniture.

When Rikku first moved away she would call and text Vegeta all the time.

When he noticed he had a message from her he would delete it.

But soon his parents quit paying for his phone bills so now he had no phone.

He usually just dressed in pants and wore no shirt.

And surprisingly for a guy that drinks a lot Vegeta had a 6-pack.

Every single girl that saw him would fall head over heels for him.

He was still a good looking guy even for an alcoholic.

Currently, Vegeta was sitting inside a bar drinking his whiskey.

He slammed down his cup and looked at the bartender with a smile on his face.

"H-Hey...Tim get me 'nother d-drink."

Tim knew Vegeta sence he was living on his own.

He would usually come in and scare away all his costumers.

Tim had a black beard, black hair, and was a very muscular guy.

He looked at the 10 cups of whiskey that Vegeta already drank and back to him.

"Sorry Vegeta but I think you've drinken enough tonight."

He glared at the bartender.

"B-But I...needs 'nother!"

"No can do Vegeta how about I give you a lift home?"

"Nah...I can still d-drive."

"I don't think so buddy I'll drop your car off in the morning."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"F-Fine."

Tim walked to the back of the bar and told one of workers where he was going.

After that he grabbed Vegeta's keys and put them in his pocket.

He walked over to Vegeta and helped walk him to his car.

Tim opened the passanger side and put him inside and got inside himself.

He started the engine and drove to Vegeta's home.

When he got there he helped unlock his door and laid him down on his broken down couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy."

Vegeta yawned and passed out.

Tim rolled his eyes and left.

When morning came around Vegeta groaned as he woke up.

He clutched his head in pain then gasped when he felt something coming up.

He ran over to his bathroom and puked into the toliet.

Vegeta stuck his tounge out in disgust.

He hated the taste of throw up.

He slowly stood up and gasped from the pain in his head.

He walked over to his couch and laid down.

He rubbed his head hoping his hangover would go away.

* * *

Over in the better part of West City a young woman was doing her work.

She had shoulder blade length black hair, bangs that go to her eyebrows, black eyes, and a very friendly smile.

She was doing some paperwork for her boss when her phone rang.

She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Rikku Son speaking how may I help you?"

_"Rikku its me."_

She smiled.

"Hello Sapphire what do you need?"

_"I want to go to the store."_

"You know you can't until I get home."

_"But your taking forever!"_

"I know and I'll be off of work in a few minutes and then we'll go to the store."

She sighed.

_"Okay Rikku."_

"And I've told you before you can call me mom."

_"Okay mom."_

Rikku sighed and hung up the phone.

Sapphire wasn't actually her child.

She had a run in with Elizabeth and she told her she was pregnent.

When Elizabeth gave birth to Sapphire she ended up dying.

Rikku has been taking care of Sapphire ever sence she was a baby as if she was her own daughter.

Sapphire was a 7-year old girl and looked a lot like Elizabeth.

She had mid-back length black hair, bangs like Vegeta had as a child, Vegeta's eyes, and was a very happy girl.

When Rikku found out Sapphire was Vegeta's daughter she was surprised.

She never knew that they had sex.

She decided not to wonder about it.

But sadly Sapphire asked Rikku once about her parents.

She told her that her mother died giving birth to her and she had no idea where her father was.

Sapphire was sad at first but got over it.

Rikku was snapped out of her thoughts when her co-worker, Yamcha, walked up to her.

"Hey Rikku."

She rolled her eyes.

Yamcha has been constantly asking her out but she refuses each time.

"Hello Yamcha."

"So I was thinking we could go out tonight."

"Can't I have to go to the store with Sapphire."

"You can do that tomorrow come on."

"No Yamcha I've told you that many times."

He growled.

"Whatever I'll just ask out Bulma."

"Okay."

As Yamcha walked away Rikku checked the time.

She packed up her things and left work when she realized it was her time to leave.

She got inside her car and drove off to her home.

When she reached her home she walked inside and put her things away.

Sapphire ran up to her with a smile.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure just get your jacket its a bit cold out."

She nodded.

Sapphire ran off to her room to retrieve her coat.

Rikku walked off to her room and decided to change out of her work clothes.

She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple V-Neck sweater, a white tank top underneath, vans, and a black jacket.

Sapphire ran up to her with a smile on her face.

"Lets go!"

Rikku chuckled.

"Alright I'm coming."

They walked outside of their home and got in the car.

As they were driving towards the store they drove through the bad part of West City.

Sapphire looked out her window curious of the people who lived there.

She saw a man with flame-like hair exit his home and shiver from the cold.

She giggled from the way his hair was.

Rikku glanced back at her.

"Whats so funny?"

"Some man had funny hair."

Rikku smiled and continued to drive.

When they reached the store Rikku grabbed a cart and grabbed everything she needed.

When she was in the check-out line waiting for the two people in front of her to unload their things Sapphire pulled on her arm.

"What is it Sapphire?"

"Can I go look around?"

"Sure but be careful and I'll be right here when you look for me."

She nodded and walked off.

She walked to the Soda/Alcohal section and smiled.

She just loved soda so much.

She was examining the soda's when she saw a familiar man.

Her eyes widened when she saw his flame-like hair.

He was looking at the alcohal.

She gulped and backed up.

Rikku always told her to stay away from the people from the bad part of West City.

They could easily hurt her.

Without noticing it she bumped into someone making them drop their alcohal.

The man growled angerily and looked down at her.

He was an overweight man with no hair.

"What the hell! You just broke the drinks I was going to buy!"

"S-Sorry."

He lifted his hand up to hit her and Sapphire shut her eyes.

She waited for the blow but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the man with flame-like hair holding his arm.

"Its not right to hit children."

"Get the hell off of me Ouji!"

He let go of the overweight mans arm watching him run.

He looked down at Sapphire and bent down.

She backed up nervously.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No."

He squinted his eyes when she reminded him of someone.

"Have we met before? You look very familiar."

"No I haven't met you at all."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know."

His eyes widened.

"Your an orphan?"

"No but my mommy died giving birth to me and I have no idea where my daddy is."

"Who takes care of you then?"

"This really nice lady I call her mom sometimes."

He nodded.

"Well next time be careful that guy is bad news."

She smiled.

"Thanks what is your name?"

"I'm Vegeta who are you?"

"Sapphire."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She giggled.

He stood up and winked at her.

"See you later Sapphire."

"Bye Mr. Vegeta."

He waved to her and grabbed his beer before walking away.

She smiled.

For some strange reason Sapphire felt some connection with him.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked off to find Rikku.


	3. Rikku and Vegeta Meet

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

* * *

When Sapphire finally found Rikku she pulled on her arm.

Rikku smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah and I met this really nice man."

Rikku looked at her seriously.

"Sapphire what have I told you about talking to grown men?"

"Not to."

"Yep."

Rikku began to walk out of the store with Sapphire following.

"But this guy helped me out when this other man was about to hurt me."

Rikku looked at her wide-eyed.

"What happened?"

"Well the nice man I remembered seeing in the bad part of West City and I got a little scared so I backed up and the bad man dropped his drinks."

"The nice man you saw was in the bad part of West City?"

She nodded.

"And when he brought his arm up to his me the good man grabbed his arm and scared him off."

"Who was this man?"

They reached the car and Rikku was putting the groceries in the trunk.

Sapphire tapped her chin.

"It sounded like vegetable."

Rikku chuckled.

As Sapphire was thinking she saw Vegeta walking to his car.

Sapphire smiled and ran towards him.

Rikku saw her run off and gasped.

She put the rest of the bags in the trunk and closed it.

She locked the car and ran after her.

Sapphire ran up to Vegeta and pulled on his arm.

He looked down at her and smirked.

"Hi brat."

She glared at him.

"My name isn't brat."

He chuckled.

"I know and what are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rikku ran up to her and looked at her seriously.

"Sapphire don't run off like that again you could have been hurt."

"Sorry but I saw the man I told you about see."

She looked up making her eyes widen.

Vegeta looked at her confused noticing she looked familiar.

"Vegeta? Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?"

She smiled.

"Vegeta its me Rikku."

His eyes widened.

"Karat?"

"Yeah!"

He smirked.

"Good to see you haven't changed."

She smiled.

Sapphire looked back and forth between the two adults.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh right, Sapphire this is my old friend Vegeta we use to be best friends."

He looked at Sapphire and back up to Rikku.

"So you got married?"

"No Sapphire isn't my daughter."

"Remember I told you that Mr. Vegeta?" Sapphire asked.

He nodded.

Rikku looked at the bag he was holding and saw the alcohal.

"Vegeta I thought you were going to stop."

He glared at her.

"I remember no such thing."

"Vegeta drinking isn't healthy."

He sighed.

"But it helps me forget."

She frowned.

"You said you'd call if you started again."

"Well I didn't so whats the big deal? If I die I die nobody would miss me and I have nothing to live for."

Rikku glared at him.

"I would miss you, your parents would miss you, and you do have something to live for."

She glanced down at Sapphire.

She knew right now wouldn't be the best time to mention she was his daughter.

"What do I have to live for? I'm not dating anyone, I have no kids, and no one loves me so whats the point?"

She got in his face.

"Maybe if you kept in touch you would know someone who loves you."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rikku grabbed Sapphire's hand and walked back to the car.

Vegeta sighed.

"Karat I'm sorry."

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"If you ever need help Vegeta just call me I'm your friend...your best friend."

She pulled out one of her business cards and handed it to him.

He grabbed it and looked at it.

Rikku walked to her car and helped Sapphire get in first.

She got inside her car and started the engine.

Vegeta watched as she drove away.

He looked at the card and put it in his pocket.

He rubbed his forehead and walked to his car.

Rikku wiped away a tear as she continued to drive.

Sapphire looked at her sadly.

"Rikku...mom...are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sapphire."

"Did Mr. Vegeta do something wrong?"

"Yes but your too young to understand right now."

She nodded and looked out the window.

Rikku looked at her and smiled.

She looked a little bit like Vegeta.

When they reached their home Sapphire helped carry in some of the groceries.

Once Rikku put them all away she saw Sapphire watching TV.

She walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Sapphire smiled and hugged her.

She smiled and returned the hug.

"Can we eat?"

Rikku chuckled.

"Sure I'll make one of the frozen pizza's for you."

"Yummy."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out one of the frozen pizza's.

She set the oven and sighed.

She saw a bookshelf and saw a picture album.

She grabbed it and sat down at the kitchen table and opened it.

She smiled at the first picture.

It was of her and Vegeta as 10-year olds.

Vegeta was sitting on his new bike that Sapphire got him for his 10th birthday.

Sapphire was standing beside him showing the camera a peace sign.

She turned the page and saw a picture of her and Vegeta getting ready for homecoming.

Their friends pressured them into going together for their 10th grade year.

Vegeta had a blush on his face as he wore a suit and was holding Rikku's hand.

Rikku had a blush on her face as well and wore a navy blue dress.

She smiled and turned the page and chuckled.

It was of Vegeta and her on April Fool's day.

They both were running away from the prinicipal with smiles on their faces.

The prinicipal had foam all over his body.

Vegeta made something that when it exploded a bunch of foam that they use in car washes comes out.

She chuckled and turned the page seeing a picture of them standing in front of a red car which was now Vegeta's.

They both raised enough money to afford the car together.

When the buzzer beeped Rikku shut the album and put it back.

She walked over to the oven and put the pizza in and set the timer.

She walked back into the living room and saw Sapphire playing with her stuffed bear which she named Bear.

Rikku walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

Sapphire giggled.

"Playing with Bear?"

"Yep I love Bear."

She hugged Bear to her chest.

"You know that was your fathers."

She looked at Rikku shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah your grandparents thought you deserved to have it."

She looked at Bear and back to Rikku.

She sniffed Bear and smiled.

"He still has daddy's scent."

Rikku smiled.

"Your father is a great man."

"Really?"

"Yeah he has always been there for me."

"Why did he leave? Did he not like me?"

Rikku hugged her.

"No of course not! He just didn't exactly know about you."

"He didn't know mommy was pregnent with me?"

"No."

Sapphire frowned.

She looked at Rikku with tears in her eyes.

"If daddy came back do you think he'd like me?"

She smiled and kissed Sapphire's nose.

"Of course, he'd love you."

Sapphire smiled and hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too 'Phire."

They both jumped when they heard the timer go off.

Rikku placed Sapphire on the ground and walked into the kitchen.

She opened the oven and pulled the pizza out.

She placed it on the table and cut it into 8 slices.

Sapphire ran into the kitchen and drooled from the smell.

She sat in her usual seat as Rikku placed a plate down for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She grabbed one of the slices and took a bite.

She gasped and put it back down.

Rikku looked at her confused.

Her tounge was sticking out as she tried to blow on it.

Rikku chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Burned ma tounge."

Rikku grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water.

She handed it to Sapphire.

"Try that."

Sapphire took the cup and drank some of it.

She smiled.

"Thanks now my tounge isn't burnt."

Rikku ruffled her hair.

Once she finished eating Sapphire yawned.

Rikku smiled.

"Are you tired?"

She yawned again.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Rikku picked her up in her arms and carried her to her room.

She put her pajamas on her and laid her down.

She grabbed Bear and placed him down beside her.

Sapphire smiled and wrapped an arm around Bear and hugged him.

Rikku kissed her temple and left her room.

She closed her door and sighed.

Hopefully one day she could tell Vegeta that Sapphire was his daughter.


	4. Vegeta Knows the Truth

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

When Vegeta reached his home he couldn't stop thinking about Rikku.

He should have mentioned that he didn't have a phone to call her with.

He remembered Sapphire and couldn't get the picture of her face out of his head.

She looked so familiar but he knew he never met her anywhere before.

He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a beer.

He looked at the beer in his hand and the card that Rikku gave him.

He sighed.

He looked out his window seeing a payphone.

He pulled out a few quarters from his pocket and walked outside.

He walked up to the payphone and put them inside.

He typed in Rikku's home number and waited.

As it kept ringing he was shivering from the cold.

_"Hello?"_

"Karat its me."

"_What do you need_?"

"I need your...help."

"_With what_?"

"To stop drinking."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah when can you help me out?"

"_How about I pick you up tomorrow and bring you to my place?"_

"Sure I live at 117 Shenron Street."

"_Gotcha see you tomorrow."_

"Alright bye."

He hung up the phone and sighed.

He walked back to his home and shut the door.

He looked at the beer that was sitting on the ground.

He bit his lip wanting to drink it so bad.

He shook his head and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

When morning came around he heard someone knocking at his door.

He groaned and covered his face with his blanket.

"ITS OPEN!"

He stayed underneath his covers as he heard the persons footsteps walk toward him.

"Vegeta its me."

He moved the blanket down a little so he could see Rikku.

"Why are you here?"

"Remember you called last night?"

"Oh right."

He threw the blanket off and yawned.

He stood up and searched for his shirt.

He grabbed it and put it on.

Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Are those the only clothes you have?"

"Yeah."

"How about when we get to my place I let you borrow some of my fathers old clothes."

"Whatever."

Vegeta grabbed his shoes and put them on.

He followed Rikku out of his home and walked into the passangers side of her car.

She backed up and drove off.

When they reached her home Vegeta was shocked.

"Wow."

"Compared to your place this seems like a mansion to you doesn't it?"

He nodded.

Rikku grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

He looked around curiously when he entered.

"Where is your brat?"

"My brat? Do you mean Sapphire?"

"Yeah."

"She's at school."

"How old is she?"

"7."

He nodded.

Rikku walked out of the living room for a moment leaving Vegeta alone.

He looked around and saw a picture of Sapphire and Rikku together.

He rolled his eyes and continued to look around some more.

Rikku came back into the room holding some new clothes.

She handed them to him and smiled.

"First things first, you need a shower."

Vegeta smelled his arm.

"I don't smell that bad."

"Yes you do and the bathroom is straight down the hall to the left."

"Fine."

He walked off and finally found the bathroom.

He stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He set the clothes down on the sink and set a towel down on top of the toliet seat.

He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

He turned the water on and smiled from the warm water.

After he finished washing his body and hair he put the clothes on.

He wore jeans, a black V-Neck T-shirt that showed his muscles, and a new pair of vans.

He walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room seeing Rikku typing on a laptop.

"What now Karat?"

She looked at him and blushed.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She quickly smiled at him.

"Now we figure out why you drink."

He smirked.

"Are you some type of therapist?"

"Actually I am."

His eyes widened.

"Your kidding."

"Nope I went to college for it and now I have my lisence."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"So do you ask me questions or what?"

"When did you start drinking again?"

"Right after you moved."

She looked at him and typed something on her laptop.

"Did your parents send you anywhere to get help?"

"Yes but when nothing worked they kicked me out."

"Did you try to stop after they kicked you out?"

"Yes."

"But as far as I know you started again why?"

"Because memories of you and...Elizabeth came back."

She frowned.

"Memories are supposed to be a good thing Vegeta."

"Not for me."

She sighed and touched his hand.

"If you had any chance to start over and not drink would you?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"Why should I? I'm not married or have any children."

Rikku bit her lip.

"Well...lets say if you did have a child would you try to stop?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I would want to be a good example for my brat."

Rikku nodded.

"Vegeta can I ask you a question?"

"Aren't you already doing that?"

"A personal question."

He gulped.

"Sure."

"Did you and Elizabeth ever...do it?"

He blushed.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just please answer the question."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine yes we did a few times."

"Did you ever use protection?"

He thought for a moment.

"As far as I can remember, where is this going Karat?"

She smiled nervously.

"Uh...nowhere."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned into her face.

"You know something that I don't."

She blushed.

"No I don't."

"I know your lying tell me the truth."

She licked her lips and fiddled with her fingers.

When she was about to respond they heard the door swing open.

They turned their heads to the side seeing a very confused Sapphire.

"What are you two doing?"

Vegeta sat up straight.

Rikku cleared her throat and smiled.

"Nothing but what are you doing home so early?"

"It started to snow so the school decided to let us out early."

She looked at Vegeta.

"I bet your wondering why Vegeta is here right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's going to stay here with us for a while."

Sapphire smiled.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yay! Mr. Vegeta is staying!"

"Um...kid why don't you go play or do whatever you do."

"Okay Mr. Vegeta."

She skipped off to her room.

Vegeta glared at Rikku.

"Why wasn't I told I would be staying here?"

Rikku laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"I thought you knew...whoops."

He growled.

He then smirked and leaned into her face making her eyes widen.

"You never told me the answer to that question before she interrupted us."

"Its not important Vegeta."

"I think it is your acting like it."

She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"The news will shock you."

"We'll see about that."

When she was about to tell him Sapphire interrupted them again.

Vegeta growled and leaned back.

Sapphire smiled as she held Bear to her chest.

"Sapphire I thought you were going to play."

"Nah I wanted to show Mr. Vegeta, Bear."

Rikku's eyes widened.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Bear?"

"Yeah! Rikku...I mean mom told me that Bear use to be my daddy's but my grandparents gave him to me."

She held Bear up letting Vegeta see him.

He looked at it confused.

He took it in his hands.

"This looks very familiar."

Sapphire looked at Bear.

"How does he look familiar?"

"It just does you said it was your fathers?"

"Yep thats what momma told me."

Vegeta looked at Rikku.

He handed Bear back to Sapphire.

"Sapphire leave us alone for a minute."

"Okay Mr. Vegeta."

She skipped off to her room and closed the door.

Vegeta glared at her.

"Why does she look so familiar? And why does that toy look familiar as well?"

Rikku bit her lip.

"Sapphire is Elizabeth's daughter."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Thats insane! Why wasn't I told?"

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

He stood up and paced back and forth.

"Thats because my parents stopped paying for my phone bills; this is nuts why didn't she tell me? Where is she?"

Rikku stood up and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Elizabeth died right after she gave birth to Sapphire."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure the doctors didn't tell me."

"But why are you taking care of her?"

"Her parents died in a car crash and she was an only child so I adopted her."

Vegeta removed her hands from his face and looked her in the eyes.

"Who is her father?"

Rikku sighed.

"You are."

Vegeta gasped as his eyes widened.

He understood now why Sapphire looked familiar and why Bear looked familiar.

She was his daughter and Bear was his.

He couldn't take it.

He sat down on the couch with tears gathering in his eyes.

He was the worst father ever.


	5. Feelings Erupting

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Rikku looked at Vegeta sadly as he sat on her couch processing what she said.

She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his back.

He looked at her.

"How can she be my daughter?"

"Um...you've already heard_ 'the talk'_ right?"

He blushed.

"I know that but as far as I remember Elizabeth and I always used protection."

"When she came to me she didn't know that Sapphire was yours either."

"How did she find out?"

"Blood sample."

"But nobody took my blood."

"Remember when you went into the hospital when you got in that dirtbike accident?"

"Yeah."

"Well they took your blood then."

"And they kept it all those years?"

"Yeah and she is your daughter Vegeta."

He sighed and ran his hands thought his hair.

"I can't take care of her I'm a bad influence."

"She doesn't have to know your her father right now but you have to tell her sooner or later."

"What if she hates me? I'm nothing but a drunk."

Rikku smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Sapphire is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet she won't think that way about you."

Vegeta squeezed her hand.

"If she is that sweet then how is she my or Elizabeth's daughter?"

Rikku chuckled.

"Don't ask me."

Vegeta sighed and looked in the direction of her room.

"When should I tell her?"

"Whenever you think the time is right."

"Alright."

"How about we get back to helping you with your drinking problem?"

"Okay."

After an hour or so Rikku made some progress with Vegeta.

He promised to try and stop drinking so he could become a good father for Sapphire.

He also said he would start exercising in any way to stop his drinking problem and to make his body healthy again.

Currently, Vegeta was running on Rikku's treadmill.

He was running at 55 mph.

As he was running he didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Hi Mr. Vegeta!"

He gasped when Sapphire jumped in his face.

He jumped back a bit causing himself to land on the treadmill.

Sapphire bit her lip when she saw him collide with the wall behind him.

Vegeta groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Sapphire walked over to him hugging Bear to her chest.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

She had guilt and sadness written all over her face.

Vegeta sighed and smiled at her.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I hurt you."

"No you didn't and it was an accident."

She smiled and looked at his head.

"You have a cut."

He touched his head right where his hairline was and winced.

Sapphire placed Bear down and climbed onto Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what momma does for me when I have an ouchie."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cut.

She pulled back and smiled.

"All better?"

He smiled.

"Yep I feel much better now."

She got out from his lap and picked up Bear.

Vegeta looked at Bear.

Sapphire smiled at him and tightened the hold around Bear.

"What are your grandparents names?"

"Um...I can't remember I usually call them grandma and grandpa."

He chuckled.

"Sapphire has anyone ever told you about your father?"

Her smile grew bigger.

"Yeah! Momma tells me that her and my daddy use to be best friends! They did the craziest things together!"

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me that they use to pretend to be adventurers and live in the wild."

He smiled when he remembered.

"I bet that was fun."

"Yeah I wish I could live in the wild it would be so much fun."

"I doubt that you wouldn't have any food or water you'd have to find it yourself."

"I could go to the store."

He chuckled.

"When you live in the wild there is no store and nobody could protect you."

"Bear could protect me."

Vegeta grabbed Bear making Sapphire pout.

He looked at Bear and smirked.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like he'd scare off any wild animals."

Unknown to them Rikku was watching them through the door.

She had a small smile on her face.

"Yes he could! He's the scariest guy around."

"Really?"

Vegeta looked at Bear and put a faked scared look on his face.

He pretended that Bear was clutching for his throat.

He fell on his side as he pretended to try and push him off.

Sapphire giggled.

"I told you he's scary! And he's strong too!"

"H-Help! He's attacking...me!"

She smiled and stood up.

"Maybe I should leave."

Vegeta smirked.

"I don't think so!"

She squealed when Vegeta dropped Bear and picked her up.

She laughed as he threw her up into the air and caught her when she came back down.

"Mr. Vegeta!"

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

"Should I?"

He stopped throwing her in the air and held her in his hands.

Sapphire panted and giggled a little bit.

He looked at her and smirked.

"I don't think I will."

He laid her down on the ground and began to tickle her.

She laughed uncontrollably as he kneeled in front of her and wouldn't stop.

She tried to push his hands away but he was much stronger.

Vegeta stopped tickling her when he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned around and saw Rikku smirking at him.

He blushed and quickly helped Sapphire stand up.

She was clutching her stomach as her giggles died down.

"What were you two doing?"

"Mr. Vegeta got attacked by Bear and I was about to leave and then he started tickling me."

Rikku looked at him.

He blushed and stood up.

He looked around and then pointed at Sapphire.

"She interrupted my running and made me hit the wall."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I kissed your ouchie didn't I?"

Rikku chuckled.

Vegeta looked to the ground and blushed.

"Sapphire why don't you go watch some TV?"

"Okay momma."

She grabbed Bear and ran out of the training room.

She smiled at Vegeta and stood in front of him.

"See you'd make a wonderful dad."

"I was only playing with her."

"And your good at it! Kids love to play and she seems to like you a lot."

He sighed.

"But even if I wanted to adopt her as my child the courts wouldn't let me."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a job, I would be a single parent, and I have nowhere to live."

Rikku tapped her chin.

"Well I can help you find a job, you can live here until you make some money, and just start dating people."

He rubbed his forehead.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is and you know Bulma is still single."

"You keep in touch with Bulma?"

"Yeah I work for her."

His eyes widened.

"You work for her?"

"Yeah I do all her paperwork."

He nodded.

"Even so I'm not interested in her."

Rikku looked at him confused.

"I thought you were."

"I never was the only reason I went out with her was...nevermind."

"What? You can tell me."

"I'd rather not say."

She raised an eyebrow when he avoided eye contact and his face was red.

"Alright but you can tell me anything Vegeta just to let you know."

"Okay."

She sighed and kissed his cheek.

His eyes grew wide.

"I'm going to make dinner."

He nodded.

Once she left the training room Vegeta touched his cheek.

He rubbed his temples and groaned.

_"She is just my friend, she is just my friend_." He thought.

He walked out of the training room and walked to his room that Rikku showed him.

He took off his sweatpants and grabbed the clothes he wore earlier.

Once he changed he walked out of his room.

He passed by Sapphire's room and peeked in.

She was laying on her bed holding Bear.

"Bear what do you think about Mr. Vegeta?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and listened in.

"I think he's really nice and I feel like I have some sort of...connection with him in some way."

He smiled.

"I bet he'd make a good daddy and maybe if he marries momma he could become my daddy!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gasped.

She wanted him to marry Rikku?

Sapphire looked over at her door with confusion.

Vegeta quickly backed up and ran into the living room.

As he wasn't paying attention he ran into Rikku knocking them both to the ground.

He shook his head and opened is eyes.

Rikku was laying beneath him.

He gulped.

Rikku blushed from their position.

Vegeta slowly got off of her and helped her up.

"S-Sorry about that Karat."

"Its fine Vegeta it was an accident."

"Yeah."

Vegeta glanced at her and noticed the huge blush on her face.

He smirked.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

She gulped.

"Vegeta what are you doing?"

He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You know you've grown much more beautiful sence the last time I saw you."

She blushed.

"Um...thanks."

He kissed her forehead and let go of her chin.

He noticed the confused look on her face.

"Just returning the kiss you gave to me."

She slowly nodded her head.

Vegeta smirked.

Maybe he wouldn't be a single parent after all.


	6. Being Sick

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 6** _

* * *

A few weeks have gone by sence Vegeta moved in with Rikku and Sapphire.

Sapphire and Vegeta have grown much closer which has made both of them happy.

Sapphire was happy she finally had someone to play with besides Rikku.

And Vegeta was happy that his daughter was starting to like him.

He still hasn't told Sapphire she was his father though because he said the time still wasn't right.

Vegeta also has been starting to flirt with Rikku.

She has no idea why he keeps flirting with her but for some reason she liked it but she would never tell him that.

Also, Rikku helped Vegeta find a job.

He is a martial arts master that teaches children how to fight.

The owner of the dojo he works for says he is by far the best sensei he's ever hired.

Currently, Vegeta was in the training room inside of Rikku's home punching a punching bag.

So far his day wasn't going so well.

First off, when he tried driving his car to the dojo it ended up breaking down before he even left the drive way.

So he had to walk all the way there in the pouring snow.

Secondly, when he got to the dojo he noticed that only one child came.

So he decided to cancel the class for today.

Next, when he was walking back home in the pouring snow someone stole his wallet.

If he wasn't so cold or tired he would have easily chased them and got his wallet back but he couldn't.

Lastly, when he finally got back to the house he decided he'd eat someone hot to warm himself up.

But all they had was cold foods to eat.

He growled angerily and punched the punching bag so hard it fell to the ground.

He rubbed his nose in irritation and sneezed.

He cursed the weather for making him feel sick.

"Mr. Vegeta?"

He looked over at the door seeing Sapphire standing there.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

He sneezed again.

"I can't right now I don't feel too good."

"Please it will only take a second."

He growled and glared at her.

She jumped back a little in shock.

"I said no! Now leave me alone!"

She bit her lip as tears filled up in her eyes.

Vegeta looked at her concerned.

When he was about to apoligize she ran off.

He sighed.

He slowly walked after her.

When he reached the living room he saw Rikku holding a crying Sapphire in her lap.

Rikku looked up and glared at him.

He sneezed again and leaned against the wall.

"Sapphire why don't you go into your room I'm going to talk with Vegeta."

"O-Okay."

Rikku placed Sapphire on the ground and stood up.

Sapphire avoided eye contact with Vegeta and walked off to her room.

"Whats wrong with you? You didn't have to yell at her."

"Well she was bothering me when I said no."

"Vegeta she is a little girl she just wanted to hang out with you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

He sneezed again.

Rikku walked up to him and felt his forehead.

"Your burning up."

"I'm fine Karat."

"No your not your sick now sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do."

She glared at him.

"I suggest you do as I say."

He gulped and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and made him lay down on the couch.

"Stay here I'm going to get you some warm clothes."

"Whatever."

She walked off and soon came back with some clothes.

Vegeta grabbed them from her and removed his sweatpants.

He stood up and put on the gray cotton sweatpants.

He grabbed the white T-Shirt from her and put it on along with the white socks.

He laid back down and sneezed.

Rikku grabbed a blanket and put it over him.

She grabbed a thermometer and put it in his mouth ignoring his protests.

When it beeped she pulled it out of his mouth and gasped.

"I was right you are sick your temperature is 101.8."

"Thats nothing I feel fine."

As he sat up Rikku placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Please Vegeta just stay here."

He looked at her eyes noticing the puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I demand chicken noodle soup."

She chuckled.

"Okay your highness."

She walked off into the kitchen.

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

As he was relaxing he heard footsteps.

He opened his eyes and saw Sapphire looking at him with Bear in her arms.

"Are you sick?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"How sick?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Vegeta looked at her noticing the sad expression on her face.

He sighed.

"Sapphire I'm sorry for making you sad I just don't feel good."

She smiled.

"Its okay here hold Bear he always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

She held Bear out waiting for him to grab it.

Vegeta chuckled and grabbed it from her.

"Thanks."

"I think it makes me feel better when I'm sick because my daddy is watching after me and doesn't want me in pain."

He smiled sadly.

"I'll believe that but you know what else would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"A get well soon card."

She smiled.

"I can do that! Your going to feel much better once you see the card!"

"I can't wait."

She ran off to her room.

Rikku smirked as she walked back into the living room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her hands.

He blushed.

"Did you hear any of that?"

"Just about all of it."

He looked away from her face.

"Just give me my damn soup."

She walked over to him and helped him sit up.

She handed the bowl to him and smiled.

"She really loves you Vegeta."

"I know she's told me many times."

He grabbed the spoon and began to eat.

Rikku yawned and stood up.

"Well if you need anything just call me I'm going to take a nap."

Surprisingly he finished his soup and set it down on the coffee table.

"Could you...stay here?"

She smiled.

"Sure thing 'Geta."

She walked over to a couch diagonally from the one he was laying in and sat down.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

Vegeta smiled and sighed.

"Mr. Vegeta!"

He looked over seeing Sapphire running towards him.

"Yes?"

"I made the card!"

"Let me see."

She handed him the card with a smile on her face.

The card was blue which was Vegeta's favorite color.

The front said, "_Get Well Soon Mr. Vegeta_!" in a gray glitter pen.

He opened it up and saw a picture of himself, Sapphire, and Rikku all holding hands.

At the top she wrote, _"Get better soon Mr. Vegeta so you, me, and momma can play!"._

He chuckled and closed the card.

Sapphire smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"No I loved it."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Not that I can think of why don't you go play?"

"Can I stay here with you and momma instead?"

He looked over at the sleeping Rikku.

He smiled.

"Sure but you have to be quiet."

He pointed at Rikku.

Sapphire looked over and nodded.

"Okay."

She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and walked over to Rikku.

She placed it over her and kissed her head.

"Sleep well momma."

Sapphire walked back over to Vegeta and lifted her arms up.

Vegeta picked her up and set her down on his lap.

"Better keep your distance Sapphire or you'll get sick."

"I'll be okay I rarely ever get sick."

"Alright."

Vegeta laid down and let Sapphire lay on his chest.

He let out a breath before falling asleep.

When morning came around Vegeta stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

He sat up and looked down at Sapphire.

She was laying on his chest still.

He glanced over at Rikku and saw her still asleep.

He set Sapphire down and stood up.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled.

His nose wasn't stuffed up, he didn't feel as tired, and he felt better than ever.

He walked back into the living room and shook Rikku.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not sick anymore."

She gave him a smile.

"Thats good."

She gasped when she sneezed.

Vegeta smirked.

"Don't tell me your sick now."

She sneezed again.

"I think I am."

Vegeta smirked.

All of a sudden he heard another sneeze.

He looked over at Sapphire and saw her rubbing her nose.

"I thought you said you rarely got sick."

"Well this is a rare moment."

Rikku looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh no! I'll be late for work!"

She tried to get up but Vegeta pushed her back down.

"Your taking the day off."

"But Vegeta-"

She got cut off when he put a finger to her lips.

"You took care of me and now its my turn to take care of you and Sapphire."

She sighed.

He removed his finger from her lips and kissed her forehead.

She blushed.

He looked over at Sapphire and saw her laying on her stomach asleep.

He chuckled and walked over to her.

"I guess this little one is out."

Rikku yawned.

"Could you hand me the phone? I have to call and tell them I'm sick."

He nodded and grabbed the phone.

He handed it to her.

She dialed a number and sneezed as she put it to her ear.

"Hello Bulma its me...I know I'm late but I'm sick...yeah I'm fine...no I don't need anyone watching me I already have someone doing that...okay bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it to Vegeta.

He smirked.

"Now stay there."

She rolled her eyes.

"Could you take Sapphire to her room?"

He nodded.

He walked to Sapphire's room and laid her down.

He kissed her cheek and walked out of her room.

When he walked into the living room he saw Rikku missing.

He growled.

He quietly walked into the kitchen seeing her trying to do some work.

"Karat."

She gasped and looked at him.

She nervously smiled.

"Just checking my...e-mail."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

She growled and hit against his chest making him smirk.

"Hit harder that actually feels good."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta carried her to her room and laid her down.

"Now stay here."

"You sound like my father."

"And you sound like a child."

She stuck her tounge out at him.

He smiled and shook his head.


	7. Meet Frieza

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

When morning came around the next day Rikku yawned.

The whole day before Vegeta took care of both Sapphire and Rikku.

Rikku loved how Vegeta took care of them but he went a bit overboard.

He even called the hospital to check up on them.

When they arrived at their home Rikku politely told them that they only had colds.

Currently, when Rikku tried to get up she couldn't.

She felt something around her waist so she looked down.

Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta's arm around her waist.

She looked behind herself and saw Vegeta spooning her.

She blushed a little but smiled from the peaceful look on his face.

She gently lifted his arm off of her waist and got out of her bed.

She grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

When she finished cleaning up she changed.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a purple and black sweater, a white tank top underneath, and some socks.

She walked out of her bathroom and saw Vegeta sitting up and rubbing his eye.

She smiled a little at him noticing he looked adorable like that.

He yawned and looked at her.

"What are you doing up Karat?"

"Just getting ready for work."

"But your sick."

She chuckled and walked toward him.

"I feel fine Vegeta."

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her forehead.

"Does my forehead feel hot?"

"No."

She placed his hand down.

"Then I'm fine and you should check on Sapphire she might still be sick."

He nodded.

He stood up and walked over to her room.

Rikku walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

As she was making herself a cup of coffee Vegeta walked in.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes her forehead isn't hot either and she doesn't look as pale."

"Your a good doctor."

He smirked.

"Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Want some coffee?"

"I've never had any in 7 years."

"Well try some."

She poured him a cup and handed it to him.

He sniffed it before placing it to his mouth.

He gasped and placed the cup down.

Rikku looked at him as he fanned his tounge with his hand.

Rikku chuckled and grabbed some ice.

She pressed it against his tounge making him smile.

"Tanks."

"No problem now just hold the ice there until it feels better."

"'Kay."

He grabbed the ice from her hand and held it against his tounge.

She checked the time and slipped on her flats.

"I have to go Vegeta I'll see you later."

He took the ice off his tounge.

"Bye Karat."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

She got inside her car and started the engine.

When she arrived at work Yamcha ran up to her.

She rolled her eyes as she got inside the elevator.

"I didn't see you here yesterday."

"Because I was sick."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Your here a bit early whose watching Sapphire?"

"A friend thats living with me."

"Who is it?"

"Thats none of your business."

"Come on Rikku were friends."

When the elevator doors opened Sapphire walked to her cubical.

She sat down and turned on her computer.

Yamcha stood behind her.

"It doesn't matter anyway you don't know him."

"Its a him? Is it your brother? Or Turles?"

"No its not now please stop pestering me about it."

He sighed.

"Alright fine."

Yamcha walked out of her cubical and walked to his.

She rubbed her temples and began typing on her computer.

"Its good to see you back." A voice said.

She turned around and smiled at Bulma.

"Hi Bulma."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks."

"No problem and there is someone that wants to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Some man he looks very strange."

"As in ugly?"

"No as in alien strange."

Rikku gulped.

"Where is he?"

"In Meeting Room A he wants to talk privately with you."

"Okay thanks."

She stood up and walked toward Meeting Room A.

She peeked in and saw a strange looking man wearing a suit.

She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Um...I was called to meet with someone."

The man smirked.

"Come in, come in."

She walked inside and closed the door taking a seat in front of him.

She examined the two men beside him.

One was pink and very fat and the other one looked like a woman with green skin.

"I am Frieza of Ice-jin Corp."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Zarbon and Dodoria they are my...co-workers."

Rikku nodded.

"So why did you want to meet me exactly?"

Frieza chuckled.

"So quick to get to the point aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Well I heard from some sources that you have a man living at your home correct?"

"Yes why?"

"You see, I heard that man is Vegeta Ouji am I correct? And please don't lie I hate liars."

She gulped.

"Yes."

He smirked.

"Vegeta owes me something and he still hasn't given it to me."

"What does he owe you? Money?"

"Not money something else and it has passed his due payment."

"Due payment?"

"Yes he was supposed to give me...my object...6 years ago and he never did."

"Maybe he just forgot."

"Trust me he didn't even his father had to give me this object."

"His father?"

"Yes and now its Vegeta's turn."

Frieza stood up and walked behind Rikku.

She shivered a bit.

"C-Can't he just give you money?"

"No he can't its a certain...tradition...his family has been doing for years."

Rikku gulped when Frieza's tail came up in front of her and stroked her cheek.

"Could you tell me what this...object...is?"

"Sorry darling but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It would break the tradition."

"Mr. Frieza we must get going soon." Zarbon said.

He nodded.

He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I hope to see you again you are a very beautiful creature."

"T-Thanks."

He licked her ear making her shiver with fear.

He chuckled evilly and handed her a card.

"Give that to Vegeta tell him he has 5 days to make up his mind or I'm coming to take my object by force."

She nodded.

Dodoria and Zarbon stood up and walked out with Frieza.

Rikku gulped as she watched them go.

She stood up and walked out slowly.

She walked back to her cubical and began to type.

She glanced at her clock.

_"Just 8 more hours and I can ask Vegeta what this is about."_ Rikku thought.

Once the day came to an end Rikku was speeding home.

When she finally got home she saw Vegeta eating dinner with Sapphire.

She smiled and hugged Rikku.

"How was your day momma?"

"F-Fine."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Karat you look pretty shaken up."

"I'll tell you later."

He nodded.

Once they all finished eating Rikku tucked Sapphire into bed.

She walked to Vegeta's room seeing him laid out on his bed with his eyes shut just wearing his pajama bottoms.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

She shut his door and sat down beside him.

She pulled the card out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Vegeta took it and read it making his eyes widen.

"Frieza came to my work and told me to give that to you."

"H-How did he find me?"

"Vegeta he said you have 5 days to give him his object or he'll take it by force."

Vegeta bit his lip and stood up pacing back forth.

"This is not good!"

Rikku stood up as well and clutched his shoulders.

"What does Frieza want? He said your father did the same thing."

He sat down on his bed and grabbed her hands.

"Frieza takes...children."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but he's been doing it for years for my family."

"But you never had another brother or sister."

He closed his eyes and looked to the ground.

Rikku looked at him concerned.

"I had a...younger brother."

"What happened?"

"When my mother gave birth to him Frieza took him away."

"What does he do with them?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why didn't he take you?"

"He said I looked like a carbon copy of my father so he didn't want me but my brother did not he looked like my mother."

"I don't understand."

"He doesn't take the child that looks like the father he takes the child that looks like the mother."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But what does he want from you?"

Vegeta sighed and stood up.

He looked out the window.

Rikku stood up and stood in front of him.

He had his eyes shut and tears running down his face.

She clutched his face and wiped away his tears making him open his eyes.

Vegeta bit his lip.

"He wants...Sapphire."

Rikku's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"He must have been watching us and when he heard you say she was my daughter he...demanded her."

"But how did he know where you were?"

"When my parents kicked me out he must have followed me."

"This is terrible you can't give Sapphire to him."

"I know."

Rikku bit her lip.

She looked at him.

"I'll let him take me."


	8. Meet Nappa

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 8** _

* * *

Vegeta looked at Rikku shocked.

"No I won't let him take you."

"Vegeta there is no other way she is your daughter."

"And your my best friend there is no way I'll let him take you."

"So you'd let him take your daughter instead?"

He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't.

He looked around the room and then glared at Rikku.

"I won't let him take you or Sapphire."

"Then what will you do? If someone doesn't go to him then he'll take Sapphire by force."

"I know that I just need time to think."

"Well you have 5 whole days to think about it."

She stood up and left his room.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his head.

He had no idea what to do.

He smiled when he got an idea.

He grabbed a phone book and the phone.

He looked through the phone book until he found who he needed.

He typed in the number and waited.

_"Hello."_

"Nappa its me Vegeta."

_"Vegeta? Its been years sence I last heard from you."_

"I know but I need your help."

_"With what?"_

"Frieza."

Nappa was silent for a moment.

_"What does Frieza want?"_

"My daughter."

_"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!?"_

"Yes I do and I had the same reaction."

_"Who is the mother?"_

"Elizabeth."

"_Whats this kid like?"_

"Thats not important right now I need you to come over to the place I'm living at."

_"Alright fine whats the address?"_

"15764 Dragon Boulvard."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can_."

"Thanks bye."

Vegeta hung up the phone and smiled.

If anyone could help him out it would be Nappa.

Nappa has been a good friend of his father for years.

He has been through everything with his father and knew about everything there is to know about Frieza.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring.

He ran out of his room and ran to the door and opened it.

He smiled at Nappa and let him in.

Rikku looked at Vegeta confused.

"Do you know this man Vegeta?"

"Yeah his name is Nappa."

She nodded her head.

Nappa looked at Rikku and nudged Vegeta's arm.

"She your wife?"

They both blushed.

"No! She's my friend do you remember Karat?"

"Yeah."

"Well thats her."

Nappa's eyes widened.

"Wow you sure have grown up into a woman."

She blushed.

Sapphire walked into the room holding Bear against her chest.

She rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Whats all the commotion?"

Vegeta smiled.

"Sapphire this is a friend of mine named Nappa."

She looked at him and giggled.

"Your bald."

He blushed.

"When you take care of Vegeta as a child you tend to lose your hair."

"I wasn't that bad."

Nappa glared at him.

"You super glued my face to a dogs butt."

He chuckled.

"Hey it was funny."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Sapphire could you leave us alone so I can talk to Karat and your fa-"

He got cut off when Vegeta covered his mouth.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

Rikku walked over to her and bent down.

"Just go back to sleep."

"Okay momma."

She kissed Rikku's cheek and walked off to her room.

Vegeta removed his hand from Nappa's mouth.

"Why did Sapphire call you momma? And why did you cover my mouth?"

"I adopted Sapphire when she was born because Elizabeth died giving birth to her." Rikku said.

Nappa frowned.

"And I covered your mouth because she doesn't know that I'm her father."

"Why not?"

"The right time hasn't come yet."

"Well it better come soon because she'll be gone soon."

"Nappa is there any way to make sure Frieza doesn't get her?"

He tapped his chin.

"Not that I know of Frieza always gets what he wants."

Vegeta sighed.

Rikku walked up to him.

"What if I told Frieza to take me instead?"

He examined her.

"He'd most likely take you but you'd be raped almost every day."

She gulped.

Vegeta looked at her.

"You aren't going Karat."

"You aren't the boss of me Vegeta."

"I'd listen to Vegeta on this one Karat." Nappa said.

"Why?"

"He'd probably kill you."

"But he'd kill Sapphire if she goes with him and I don't want that."

He chuckled.

"He doesn't kill the children."

Their eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

He backed up in fear.

"W-Well he doesn't."

Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"If he doesn't kill the children then what does he do with them?"

"H-He trains them to be his killers."

Vegeta let go of him.

"His killers?"

"Yes."

"But why does he take the children that look like the mother?"

"Because if he wants a certain person killed they dress up like a girl if they already aren't one and kill them easily."

"He's crazy!" Rikku said.

"Tell me about it."

"But if the child refuses?"

"He kills them."

"But wait...so my little brother could still be alive?"

"Yep."

Vegeta smiled.

"Thats great! Has anyone ever tried to get their child back?"

He tapped his chin.

"Your great-great-great grandfather did once."

"What happened?"

"Frieza killed the child in front of your great-great-great grandfather and then killed him."

"How is Frieza still alive or at least not old?"

"He drinks water from the Fountain of Youth."

"That thing exsists?" Rikku asked.

"Yep and he built his warehouse right over it so he can drink it whenever he likes."

"What if we destroyed it? Would Frieza turn into dust?"

"Most likely but you'd never get close enough to destroy it."

"Why not?"

"Its in the middle of his warehouse and has his toughest guards protecting it."

Vegeta gulped.

Rikku put a determined look on her face.

"We can at least try."

"Karat you have no idea how strong Frieza is." Nappa said.

"I know that but I also know something you two don't."

"What?"

"As much as I hate this Frieza likes me."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked.

"When he came to my office to give Vegeta the message he...licked my ear and called me a beautiful creature."

She shivered.

Vegeta and Nappa's jaws fell to the ground.

"Your kidding right?"

"As much as I want to say yes I can't because its the truth."

Nappa smirked.

"This is perfect we can use this to our advantage."

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"Karat can simply go into the warehouse and when no one is looking attach this to the Fountain of Youth."

He pulled out a tiny flat, red circular chip.

Vegeta grabbed it and looked at it.

"What does it do?"

Nappa pulled out a remote control and grabbed the chip.

"Watch."

He walked outside her home ignoring the snow and placed it on a tree.

He walked back up to them and set the dial to 1.

He pushed a button and made the tree blow up.

Vegeta and Rikku's eyes were wide.

"What in the world is that thing?"

"A tiny bomb you just attach it to any surface and set the dial to whatever destruction you want it to do."

"Where did you get that Nappa?"

He laughed nervously.

"Internet."

"Sure."

They all walked back inside.

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Rikku asked.

"It will and if it doesn't we'll use plan B."

"Whats plan B?"

He stratched his head.

"I'll tell you when I think of it."

Rikku and Vegeta slapped their foreheads.

Vegeta opened the door and pushed Nappa out.

"Meet us here once the 5 days are up."

"Right see you later you love birds."

"Love birds?" They both said.

"What? Its obvious you two love each other well see you later."

He got inside his car and drove off.

Vegeta closed the door and looked at Rikku.

"Nappa is a mystery to me."

"Yeah well...I'm going to go to bed."

He looked at her confused and grabbed her wrist.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine just tired."

His eyes widened when he realized something.

"Karat...was what Nappa said true?"

She blushed and looked away.

She bit her lip not knowing how to answer his question.


	9. Vegeta the Elf?

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

Vegeta stared at Rikku waiting for her answer.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Was what Nappa said true? Do you actually love me?"

She gulped.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you'd not feel creeped out after I tell you."

He chuckled.

"Your my best friend I've seen you at your creepiest of moments before."

She glared at him.

He simply gave her a smirk.

She sighed.

"Well...yeah I do kind of...love you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean yes or no?"

She bit her lip.

"It means...yes."

He stared at her as she stared right back.

His best friend thats been through everything with him loves him.

He smiled and gave her a hug.

She looked at him confused.

He moved some of her hair behind her ear and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

She broke the hug but Vegeta grabbed her hands.

"Of course why would I lie about something like that?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe this." Rikku said.

"Really?"

She broke the hug with tears running down her cheeks.

Vegeta cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Yeah because we've been best friends for years and now were saying we love each other."

"Well I never told you this before but I did have a crush on you in high school."

"Really?" Rikku questioned.

"Yeah but I thought that it would ruin our friendship if I said anything."

She smiled.

He pressed his forehead against hers.

"No need to worry about that now."

He pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment before shutting.

Vegeta broke the kiss and smiled.

"Lets get to bed."

"Alright."

Vegeta grabbed her hand and walked to her room.

He took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers and laid on her bed.

Rikku grabbed a white tank top and black shorts and walked into the bathroom.

She came back out and shut off the light.

She walked to her bed and laid down beside Vegeta.

He pulled her to his chest and rested his head on top of hers.

He sighed with a smile on his face and fell asleep.

When morning came around Vegeta noticed Rikku wasn't beside him.

He yawned and stood up.

He scratched the top of his head and left her room walking into the kitchen.

He saw Rikku and Sapphire eating breakfast.

Sapphire giggled.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?"

"Your wearing just your underware."

He blushed and looked down.

"I'll be right back."

He walked off to his room and pulled out some clothes.

He put on some jeans, a white T-Shirt, and some socks.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

Rikku handed him a plate of pancakes making him raise an eyebrow.

"Whats the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Over the weeks I've lived here not once have you made pancakes."

She walked over to him and bent down pressing her mouth to his ear.

"I want these last 5 days to be special for Sapphire." She whispered.

He nodded.

He picked up his fork and began to eat the pancakes.

Sapphire looked at him and held in a chuckle.

He looked at her.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

Once he finished he felt hot.

"Is it hot in here?"

"No why?" Rikku said.

"I'm feeling very hot all of a sudden."

Sapphire covered her mouth to hold in her giggles.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to the sink.

He grabbed the hose and put it in his mouth and turned on the faucet.

He sighed when his mouth cooled off.

He put the hose back and looked at Sapphire.

She nervously smiled.

"Hiya."

"Sapphire what did you do to my food?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

She sighed and pulled out a bottle that read, _"Extreme Hot Sauce"._

His eyes widened.

"I saw this in the pantry and I accidently spilled it in your pancakes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you'd hate me."

He smiled and hugged her.

"I could never hate you."

Rikku smiled.

Vegeta broke the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Now go run along."

She nodded.

She ran off to her room.

He turned to look at Rikku noticing the smirk.

"That was sweet."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Karat."

"Hey Vegeta you know how Christmas is coming up right?"

"Yes."

"Well usually Sapphire and I put up the tree and maybe you could help this year."

He smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Great but theres a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"You have to dress up like an elf."

His eyes widened.

"Hell no."

"Please Vegeta? Sapphire and I dress up like elves every year."

"Why?"

"Sapphire said its good luck to make sure Santa comes."

"You do know he isn't real right?"

"Yes but she is still a child and believes in him."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it."

"Please? Pretty Please? With a star on top?"

"No."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Rikku frowned.

She walked up to him and unwrapped his arms.

She grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

"Please?"

She lightly kissed him on the lips.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll do it."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Vegeta you have no idea how happy Sapphire will be."

"Whatever."

"Aw please don't be mad."

He growled.

"I'm not mad."

"You seem like it."

"Well I'm not."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes."

"Good now help me get the christmas stuff."

"Fine."

She broke the hug and grabbed his hand.

Once they cleaned up the kitchen they walked into the basement.

Rikku pulled out some boxes and handed them to Vegeta.

Once all the boxes were upstairs Rikku got Sapphire.

"Yay! Christmas decorations!"

"Wait Sapphire remember we have to dress up first?"

"Oh yeah but do we have any in Mr. Vegeta's size?"

Rikku smirked at him.

"I think we can find something but first we'll get in our costumes and then we'll find Vegeta something."

"Okay! Wait here Mr. Vegeta."

He rolled his eyes and sat down.

When Sapphire came out Vegeta held in a chuckle.

She was wearing a green elf dress, a green and red hat with elf ears on the sides, elf boots, and red and green tights.

"Like it?"

"Yep you look like one of Santa's helpers."

She smiled.

When Rikku came out Vegeta's eyes widened.

She was wearing a grown-up version of what Sapphire was wearing but it didn't really hide the curves of her body.

She smirked.

"You alright Vegeta?"

He shook his head to get rid of his shock.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Momma do we have anything for Mr. Vegeta?"

"I found something its in your room."

He stood up and stopped beside her.

"You should wear that more often."

"No thanks 'Geta this isn't my style."

"But it sure is mine."

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

He smirked and walked off to his room.

When he reached his room his mouth opened in shock.

Once he was in the outfit he walked into the living room with a huge blush on his face.

"You look awesome Mr. Vegeta!"

"Nobody better ever see me like this or I swear I'll kill something."

Rikku chuckled.

He was wearing a giant green T-Shirt, a green santa hat that fit over his flame-like hair, green shoes, and green tights.

"How about we get decorating." Rikku said.

"Whatever and what is the point of dressing up again?"

"So that Santa knows that some of his workers are here and he comes thats what my teacher told me." Sapphire said.

Sapphire walked over to a box and opened it up.

Rikku smirked at Vegeta.

"You don't look that bad."

"Whatever Karat you owe me."

"Okay Vegeta whatever you want."

He smirked and leaned his mouth beside her ear.

"I think I have something in mind."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"What would that be?"

"You'll find out tonight."

She blushed.

"No way Vegeta."

"Come on Karat you said _anything_ I want."

"I'm never doing that until I'm married."

He chuckled.

"Fine."

"Mr. Vegeta look!"

He looked down at Sapphire and saw her holding a picture.

He took it from her hands and smiled.

It was a picture of Sapphire, Rikku, and Vegeta's parents all together in front of a Christmas tree.

"When was this taken?"

"Last year when we had Christmas at grandma and grandpa's house."

He nodded and handed it back to her.

He smiled when he saw Rikku and Sapphire sorting through the boxes together.

He sighed and hoped the next 4 days went by slowly.


	10. Plan goes into Action

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

The 4 days passed by very quickly for Vegeta, Rikku, and Sapphire.

They all spent those days all together.

Vegeta and Rikku brought Sapphire to the mall and let her sit on Santa's lap.

The three of them also played together in the snow and went sledding.

Vegeta was very nervous sence today was the day they'd put their plan into action.

Rikku and Vegeta decided to let Sapphire stay at Yamcha's sence he was the only person available.

As much as he annoyed Rikku she also trusted him.

They both knew that Frieza knew nothing of Yamcha and it would be the perfect place to hide her at.

Currently, Vegeta was in his car with Nappa and Rikku.

When they were close enought to Frieza's warehouse to see it Vegeta stopped the car.

He looked back at Rikku and smiled.

"You'll do fine."

"Y-Yeah."

"Just remember the plan."

She nodded.

Nappa handed her the tiny bomb.

She put it in her pocket.

"Once you attach the bomb to the Fountain of Youth we'll blow it up." Nappa said.

"How will you know when I attach it?"

He smirked and held up some binoculars.

She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta gave her a quick kiss.

"Be safe."

"Alright."

She got out of the car and let out a breath.

She walked to Frieza's warehouse and was stopped by some of his guards.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rikku Son I wanted to see Frieza."

"Hold on."

One of the men walked into the warehouse.

After a while he came back out.

"Frieza said he'll see you."

"Thank you."

They opened the doors and let her walk inside.

She looked around shocked.

As she was looking around she bumped into something.

She turned around and smiled.

It was the Fountain of Youth.

She reached for the bomb but a voice stopped her.

"Rikku how wonderful to see you."

She jumped a little and turned around.

"Hi Frieza."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Uh...yes."

He stood beside her and examined the fountain.

"Its an amazing fountain isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

He turned to look at her with a smirk.

"So what is it you wanted?"

"Um...I wanted to drop in and say hi."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Vegeta?"

"Um...I don't know he was gone when I woke up this morning."

He nodded.

"What about Sapphire?"

She gulped.

"She's at a friends."

"Who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He smirked and walked toward her.

She backed up.

"Because I need her."

"Mr. Frieza we found some trespassers." A voice said.

He turned around and smirked.

Two men were holding Nappa and Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and tried to get free of his grip.

"Good job Tarble."

"Of course sir."

"Tie them up over there along with the woman."

He nodded.

Zarbon came out and grabbed Rikku.

Vegeta growled when he was pushed up against a pole and his hands were tied behind it.

They did the same thing to Rikku and Nappa.

Frieza stood in front of Vegeta and smirked.

"Its been a while hasn't it Vegeta?"

"Stay the hell away from me."

He shook his finger.

"Now thats no way to talk to your superiors."

Frieza brought his fist back and punched Vegeta in the stomach.

He gasped with pain.

Rikku looked at Vegeta worried.

Vegeta chuckled.

"T-That all you got?"

He smirked and stood in front of Nappa.

"Nappa what a shame you've disobeyed me."

"I've never obeyed you in the first place you lizard."

Frieza smirked.

"Mr. Frieza we found this inside of their car but we don't know what it is." Tarble said.

He turned around and saw some sort of controller in his hand.

Nappa growled.

Frieza grabbed it and examined it.

"Now what is this?"

"Just leave it be Frieza."

"And what if I destroy it?"

Nappa tried to move towards him but couldn't.

Frieza chuckled.

He was about to press the red button making the three gasp.

Right before he did a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Frieza I have what you asked for."

They all looked behind him.

Rikku gasped.

"Yamcha?"

He smirked as he held onto Sapphire's arm.

She growled as she tried to get out of his grasp.

Frieza smirked and placed the controller down on a crate.

He walked toward them and nodded.

"Good work Yamcha."

"Of course sir."

Frieza bent down and smirked.

Sapphire's eyes widened in fear.

"Who is your father?"

"I-I don't know."

He looked back at Vegeta with an evil smirk.

"Really?"

"Frieza leave her alone! She is just a child!"

"But Vegeta it is tradition you can never break tradition."

"Well this one should have been broken years ago!"

He smirked and looked back at Sapphire.

"I know who your father is."

"Who?"

He stood up and pointed at Vegeta.

"Vegeta."

Sapphire looked at him confused.

"What? Your my...daddy?"

He looked at Rikku.

She nodded her head.

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The time wasn't right."

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You've lied to me from the beginning."

He was about to respond but Frieza punched him in the stomach.

"And Rikku knew he was your father from the very beginning."

She looked at Rikku.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know where Vegeta was at the time."

"You could have still told me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Sapphire sniffed.

"Yamcha let the poor girl go." Frieza said.

"Of course."

He let go of her arm.

Frieza bent down and held his arms open.

"Sapphire don't! He'll turn you into a monster!" Nappa yelled.

She looked at Frieza and back up to the tied up adults.

He smiled sweetly at her.

She sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

She ran into Frieza's arms and hugged him.

He smirked and stood up with her crying into his shoulder.

"Its okay Sapphire these three won't ever hurt you again."

"Sapphire! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Vegeta said.

"She doesn't need anymore of your lies Vegeta."

"I'm not lying! You have to believe me! Sapphire he is a bad man!"

"At least I wouldn't have lied to my daughter."

Vegeta growled.

"Sapphire listen to Vegeta." Rikku said.

She wiped her eyes and looked at them with a Vegeta-like glare.

"Why should I? You've lied to me from the beginning about who my daddy was and he never told me the truth."

"He never knew you were his daughter until I told him he never even knew Elizabeth was pregnent with you!"

Frieza smiled at her.

"Sapphire join me and you'll never be lied to again."

"Don't do it he is going to take away your childhood! Your freedom!" Nappa yelled.

She looked at Frieza.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

He set her on the ground and smirked.

"Good and Tarble watch these three."

"Yes sir."

"SAPPHIRE!" Vegeta yelled.

She looked back at him and glared.

Frieza picked her up and set her down on top of the crate the controller was on.

"Now Sapphire do you know what this device is?"

She looked at the controller.

"No."

"Are you sure? You didn't hear Nappa saying anything about it?"

She tapped her chin.

"I heard him say something about a tiny bomb."

Frieza smirked.

He stood in front of Nappa.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The tiny bomb."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Zarbon you search Nappa, Dodoria search Vegeta, and Tarble you search Rikku."

They all nodded.

Rikku gasped when she saw Tarble reach into her pocket.

He pulled it out and examined it.

"Is this it sir?"

Frieza looked at it and smirked.

"Yes and I know exactly what to do with it."

He took it from him and put it over Vegeta's heart.

Sapphire looked at him worried.

"Frieza don't do it!"

"Okay I won't but Sapphire will."

They all looked at her.

Frieza grabbed the controller and set it to 10, the highest level.

He put it in her tiny hands.

"Just push the red button and him, Nappa, and Rikku will be out of your lives forever."

She looked at them and down to the button.

"Sapphire don't do it! But if you are attach it to the fountain!" Rikku said.

Frieza glared at her.

"Shut up woman!"

Sapphire looked at the fountain and down to the button.

She put her finger over it.

Frieza smirked.

This was the end for the three of them.


	11. Return of Vegeta's Parents

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, and Rikku shut their eyes and waited for death to come.

When nothing happened they all opened their eyes.

Sapphire was staring at the button.

Frieza growled in impatience.

"Just push the button and they'll all die."

She looked at him.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah I said no."

"Why?"

"They might have lied to me but their the only family I have."

Rikku and Vegeta smiled.

Frieza growled and grabbed the controller from her.

"Fine if you won't do it I will."

She smirked.

"I don't think so."

She pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket and stabbed him in the side.

He gasped and let go of the controller.

Sapphire grabbed it and hopped off the crate.

She ran over to Vegeta and pulled the tiny bomb off of him.

"Sapphire untie me!"

"Okay."

She walked behind him and cut the ropes off.

Frieza held his wound.

He glared at Sapphire and pointed at her.

"Get her!"

She gasped when all of Frieza's men ran her way.

"Sapphire you blow up the fountain and I'll take care of these guys."

"Whats so important about the fountain?"

"Just do it! It might kill Frieza but just don't get any of the water on you."

"Right."

She handed him her pocket knife so he could untie Rikku and Nappa.

She ran over to the fountain and smiled.

She placed the bomb on the fountain and was about to blow it up.

Frieza grabbed her wrist and smirked.

"I don't think so little girl."

She gulped and tried to break free of his grasp but couldn't.

"Let me go!"

He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her forehead.

He smirked.

"Gladly once I kill you."

He put his finger on the trigger.

Vegeta was punching a guard in the face when he looked over at Sapphire.

He gasped.

He knocked another guard out of the way and ran over to her.

Right when Frieza was about to pull the trigger Vegeta pushed Sapphire out of the way.

When Frieza pulled the trigger the bullet went into Vegeta's thigh.

He screamed in pain and clutched his thigh.

Nappa, Rikku, and Sapphire all looked at him.

"Vegeta!" Rikku and Nappa yelled.

Sapphire bit her lip as she watched him squirm around in pain.

Frieza laughed evilly.

"Instead of shooting your brat I hit you."

"S-Shut up."

"Well its a win, win situation I guess after I kill you I'll kill her."

Vegeta's eyes widened as Frieza held up the gun at his face.

Sapphire looked down at the controller in her hand.

She knew that if she pushed the button there would be a chance that her father would get injured or killed.

She bit her lip.

She would have to take that chance.

"Hey Frieza!"

He looked at her.

"What brat?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She smirked and held up the controller.

He gasped.

Frieza looked at the tiny bomb and went to grab it.

Vegeta grabbed his leg and pushed him into the fountain.

Rikku ran over and helped pick Vegeta up right before Sapphire pushed the button.

They all gasped as the fountain blew up almost like a firework going off.

Rikku, Nappa, and Vegeta were all knocked to the ground by the force of the blast.

When it was finally over they all began to cough from the smoke that picked up.

Nappa sat up and examined Vegeta's bullet wound.

"We have to get you to a hospital or you could bleed to death."

Vegeta sat up and looked around.

"Where is Sapphire?"

They all looked around.

Rikku gasped.

"There she is."

Nappa picked up Vegeta and carried him over to where Sapphire laid.

She was laying on her stomach with her eyes shut.

Vegeta was placed on the ground beside her.

He growled.

"This is all my fault."

Rikku placed a hand on his back.

"No its not Vegeta."

"Yes it is if I never got together with Elizabeth and had a child Sapphire wouldn't be like this."

"Don't talk like that Sapphire is a special little girl and she loves you."

"I totally doubt that now."

Rikku frowned.

Nappa sat on his heels and placed his fingers to her neck.

His eyes widened as he looked at Rikku and Vegeta.

"She's alive."

Rikku and Vegeta looked at him.

"What?"

"She has a small pulse but if we get her to a hospital she'll be fine."

"Then lets go!"

Rikku picked up Sapphire as Nappa lifted up Nappa.

They all walked to their car and got inside.

Nappa and Rikku sat in the front as Vegeta sat in the back with Sapphire on his lap.

He stroked her face.

He shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His tears fell onto her face.

Sapphire blinked her eyes a little bit and tiredly looked at Vegeta.

She lifted up her arm and touched his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hold on Sapphire."

"O-Okay."

She shut her eyes and her arm fell back down.

Vegeta sighed.

When they arrived at the hospital they all rushed inside.

"We need help!" Nappa yelled.

A bunch of nurses and a doctor ran out pushing two hospital beds.

"What happened?"

"My friend Vegeta got shot in the thigh."

The doctor wrote it down.

"What about the little girl?"

"A large fountain blew up and she was close by it when it exploded."

He nodded.

"Please wait out here."

"Okay."

Nappa and Rikku sat down as the nurses pushed Vegeta and Sapphire away.

Rikku sighed.

He rubbed her back.

"They'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Nappa thought to himself.

"I wonder if Frieza did actually die."

Rikku looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm shocked that idea actually worked I never thought it would have."

"Well there is a chance he's dead right?"

"I don't know I just hope so."

She thought for a moment.

All of a sudden something came to her mind that she couldn't shake off.

"Hey Nappa do you remember that Tarble guy?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Didn't he look a little familiar?"

He thought about Tarble for a moment.

"Yeah he actually did I wonder why."

"I'm not sure I know I've never met him before but his face is so familiar looking."

"I know what you mean."

Rikku sighed and rested her chin on top of her hand.

She looked toward the operating room.

"I hope Sapphire and Vegeta are going to be okay."

"They'll be fine Vegeta is a tough man."

"What about Sapphire?"

He smirked.

"She's Vegeta daughter isn't she?"

Rikku chuckled.

"I guess your right."

Nappa pat her back.

"Quit worrying about them."

"I can't Nappa I love them both so much."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You love Vegeta?"

She blushed.

"Well...um...yeah."

He smirked.

"Does Vegeta know?"

"Yeah."

"Does he return the feeling?"

"He never says it back but I know he feels the same way."

"Thats good you two seem like a nice couple."

She smiled at Nappa.

"Do you have a wife Nappa?"

He frowned.

"I did once but she died."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"Its fine she died in a car crash."

"Thats terrible."

"I know I was sad and in depression for a very long time but I got over it."

"Did anyone help you through it?"

"Vegeta's father and mother did."

"Thats good."

"Yeah Vegeta's family are good people."

"Don't I know it."

Nappa chuckled.

"I wonder what his parents would say if they could see him now."

Rikku smiled.

"Probably-"

She got cut off when the door to the hospital slammed open gaining everyones attention.

A woman with long black hair, black eyes, wearing jeans, and a T-Shirt was looking around like a killer.

A man that looked like a carbon-copy of Vegeta except for the brown hair and gotee walked in behind her.

"WHERE'S MY BABY!?"

Nappa and Rikku exchanged glances.

They both stood up shocked.

"Rosicheena and Vegeta Sr? What are you two doing here?" They both asked.


	12. Sapphire feels Betrayed

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 12**_

* * *

Rosicheena and Vegeta Sr looked over at Nappa and Rikku.

They walked up to them.

Vegeta Sr smiled.

"Its good to see you Nappa."

"Same to you but what are you two doing here?"

"We heard on the news that Vegeta got hurt so we came here as fast as we could."

"Wait a second its on the news?" Rikku asked.

"Yes."

Rosicheena looked at Rikku.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar."

"Oh its me Rikku."

"Rikku?"

She smiled.

"Yep."

Rosicheena smiled and hugged her.

Rikku gasped from her loss of air.

"Its so good to see you! You've gotten so big!"

"Can't...breathe!"

"Sorry."

She broke the hug.

Rikku panted as she got air back into her lungs.

Vegeta Sr walked up to Nappa.

"Where is Sapphire?"

"She's in the operating room."

Rosicheena gasped and pushed Vegeta Sr out of the way.

She wrapped her hands around Nappa's throat and shook him.

"What did you do to my granddaughter!?"

Rikku and Vegeta Sr grabbed onto Rosicheena and pulled her off of Nappa.

He rubbed his throat.

"I didn't do anything but she'll be fine."

She glared at him.

"You better be right or I'm going to kill you."

He gulped.

"She won't kill you Nappa."

He looked at Rikku.

"Trust me she will."

Rikku gulped and sat down.

After a couple of hours a doctor came out.

He looked at Nappa and Rikku and walked up to them.

"Do you two know Vegeta Ouji and Sapphire Son?"

Rosicheena stood up about to pounce on the doctor but Vegeta Sr grabbed her.

The doctor stared at her in shock.

Rikku stood up.

"Myself, Nappa, and Vegeta's parents all know them."

"Alright this way please."

They nodded.

They all followed after the doctor until he led them to a room.

When they walked in they saw Vegeta laying on a hospital bed with a cast around his thigh.

Sapphire was laying in a bed beside him asleep.

He looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Rikku smiled and walked over to him.

She kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand.

Rosicheena had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her son.

Vegeta looked at her and smiled.

"Hi mom, dad."

She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh sweetie! Are you alright?"

He chuckled.

"I'm fine mom."

She glared at Nappa.

"Why didn't you protect my baby?"

Nappa nervously smiled.

He looked at his watch.

"Would you look at the time I've got to get going have a merry christmas."

He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Vegeta Sr walked over to Vegeta.

He gulped under his fathers harsh glare.

"So are you still drinking?"

"No actually I'm not Karat helped me stop."

He nodded at Rikku.

"Thats good."

Vegeta Sr walked over to Sapphire's hospital bed and sat down beside her.

Vegeta frowned.

Rikku squeezed his hand.

He smiled a little.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Sapphire groaned in her sleep.

Everyone looked over at her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her grandfather.

She looked around confused.

"W-Whats going on?"

Vegeta Sr smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Your in a hospital."

"Where's Frieza?"

"He's dead Sapphire you killed him." Rikku said.

She looked over and frowned at the two of them.

Vegeta looked up at Rikku.

"Go talk to her."

She nodded.

She let go of Vegeta's hand and walked over to her.

Sapphire refused to look at her.

"Sapphire I'm sorry I didn't tell you Vegeta was your father."

Vegeta Sr and Rosicheena looked at each other.

They both stood up.

"We'll leave you all alone."

Rikku nodded.

Once they left the room Sapphire pulled the blankets over her head.

Rikku sighed.

"Please talk to me Sapphire."

"No you lied to me."

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up if you never met your father."

She pulled the blankets down and glared at her.

"You could have told me still."

"I know that but I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta looked over at them.

"Sapphire don't blame Karat its my fault."

They looked at him.

"Why is it your fault?"

"I should have never started to drink and if I never did then I would have been around you sence you were born."

"Whatever."

"Sapphire how can I make it up to you?"

"Reverse time and make sure you were there for me from the beginning."

"If I had a time machine I would do that but I can't."

"Then tell me if I was a mistake or not."

Rikku and Vegeta looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you on purposely get mommy pregnent or was I a mistake?"

Vegeta bit his lip.

He sighed.

"I didn't think I'd get her pregnent but if I knew I did I would have stayed from the beginning."

Sapphire closed her eyes feeling tears falling.

"You could have stayed with her."

"No I couldn't have she broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Because I had to talk to a friend and she thought it was a date."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes but your mother didn't listen to the whole story."

"Whatever."

Vegeta sadly looked at his daughter.

Rikku frowned.

"Sapphire please forgive your father."

"Why should I?"

"Because he cares about you."

"I doubt it."

"Sapphire do you remember when Frieza was about to shoot you?"

"Yeah."

"Well who pushed you out of the way and risked their life for you?"

She looked at her hands in her lap.

"Vegeta."

"And who has spent the past 5 days with you doing everything you wanted to?"

"Vegeta."

"Don't you mean dad?"

"Yeah."

"See he does care about you."

"Then why didn't he tell me he was my daddy from the beginning? Once he found out I was his?"

"I was waiting for the right time." Vegeta said.

"When would that be? When Frieza killed me?"

"I never knew Frieza would of found me."

"Well he did."

Vegeta frowned.

Sapphire laid down on her side and closed her eyes.

Rikku stood up and walked over to Vegeta.

"She just needs time to process this."

"Yeah right she is going to hate me forever."

"No she won't Vegeta."

"I should have never even asked for your help and none of this would have happened."

Rikku grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you Vegeta and you've turned your life around."

She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

He sighed.

"I should just leave once I'm allowed to I have enough money to buy an apartment."

"But Vegeta what about your parents? Sapphire?...Me?"

"My father still hates me, Sapphire hates me, and your the only one who cares besides my mother."

"Then just stay with me."

He looked and her.

"Fine."

She smiled and hugged him.

"I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

"Alright."

She walked over to Sapphire and kissed her head.

"Bye Sapphire I love you."

"Whatever."

She frowned and walked out of the room.

Vegeta looked at her and frowned.

"Even if you hate me doesn't mean you have to hate Karat she loves you a lot."

"But she lied to me too."

"Because I told her not to say anything."

"Fine I won't be mad at her but I'm still mad at you."

"I can live with that."

Sapphire pulled her covers up even more and wiped away her tears.

After a little while she glanced over at Vegeta and noticed he was asleep.

She looked at the cast on his thigh and frowned.

He did risk his life for her so she should be grateful, right?

She sighed and laid back down.

She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes falling asleep.


	13. Gingerbread Cooking

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 13 **_

* * *

A few weeks passed by and Sapphire wasn't talking to Vegeta.

They both left the hospital and were back at home.

Vegeta got the cast removed off of his thigh and was exercising it to strengthen it again.

Sapphire would completely ignore Vegeta if he ever asked her a question.

When they all would be eating dinner and Vegeta would ask to pass the salt Sapphire would just continue to eat.

Rikku told her how rude it was of her to do that but she shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Christmas was coming up soon in 2 days.

Vegeta Sr and Rosicheena said they would let Sapphire stay at their home sence Sapphire was so angry.

But Rikku refused.

She wouldn't let Sapphire leave the house except for school until she quit acting rudely.

Currently, Rikku was looking through a cookbook.

Usually every year before Christmas Eve her and Sapphire would cook up gingerbread men.

But sence Sapphire was being rude she decided to make them herself.

"What are you doing Karat?"

She turned around and saw Vegeta drinking some water.

"Trying to find the page for the gingerbread men."

"Why?"

"Sence Sapphire is being rude I decided to make them myself."

"Want some help?"

"Sure."

He placed his glass down and took the book from her.

He looked in the index and then flipped to the correct page.

He smirked at her making her growl.

She grabbed all of the pans and bowls they would need.

Vegeta grabbed all the ingredients they would need.

Once they had all the ingredients mixed together Vegeta was stirring it with a spoon.

"What now Karat?"

"Now you pour that onto the table."

"Won't it stick?"

"A little bit."

He shrugged his shoulders but did as she said.

She grabbed a rolling pin and flattened it out.

Once it was flattened out she grabbed a gingerbread men looking cutter.

She looked at Vegeta.

"Want to shape the gingerbread men?"

"Sure."

He grabbed the cutter from her and began to press it into the dough.

Once he finished they had about 20 gingerbread men.

Rikku carefully picked up all of them and placed them on a pan.

She opened the oven and put them in and set the timer.

"Now we wait."

"What about the kitchen?"

She looked around and groaned from the mess.

"We have to clean."

"I think I'll pass."

"I don't think so."

He smirked at her.

"What if I decide not to help clean up?"

"You will if you know whats good for you."

He chuckled.

"You don't scare me Karat."

She grabbed the hose from the sink and pointed it at him.

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

She smirked.

"You were saying.

"Fine fine I'll help."

"Good."

Once they finshed cleaning the kitchen Rikku wiped her forehead.

Vegeta looked at her and noticed she was distracted.

He looked at the sink and smirked.

"Hey Karat."

"What?"

She looked at him and her eyes grew wide.

Vegeta was smirking at he held the hose to the sink.

She backed up in fear holding her arms up in defense.

"Vegeta put that down."

"Why should I? You threatened me with it now its my turn."

She gulped.

He turned on the water and Rikku squealed when she was sprayed with the water.

She began to laugh as Vegeta kept spraying her.

"V-Vegeta! S-Stop!"

"Fine I think you've had enough."

He turned off the water.

Rikku panted.

She glared at him making him chuckled.

"Nice job Vegeta now I'm wet."

He looked at her up and down.

"I don't know I think you look fine."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at her clothes.

She gasped.

Her bra was showing through her white T-Shirt.

She blushed as she tried to cover her chest.

"Pervert!"

He smirked and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure? How am I a pervert if were both adults in a relationship?"

"Y-You just are!"

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

Rikku smirked.

When his tounge invaded her mouth she bit it making him gasp.

He pulled away and glared at her.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry 'Geta but thats what you get."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Watch the gingerbread men I'm going to go get changed."

"Alright."

Once Rikku walked off Vegeta examined the wet floor.

He grabbed a towel and began to mop up all the wet water.

When the floor was finally dry he threw the towel down the laundry shoot.

He sat down and watched the timer with boredum.

His eyes drifted to the side without turning his head around when he heard someones footsteps.

He knew it wasn't Rikku because the footsteps were too light.

He chuckled when he realized it must be Sapphire.

She walked into the kitchen trying not to gain Vegeta's attention and opened the fridge.

She grabbed a soda and tried walking back out of the kitchen without being noticed but Vegeta picked her up.

She growled and wiggled around in his arms.

He set her down on top of the table and looked at her.

He looked at the soda in her hand and took it from her.

"Karat doesn't allow you to have caffine what are you doing with a root beer?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was thirsty."

"Why were you sneaking through here?"

"I didn't want to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know sence your being very rude to myself and Karat your going to miss out on a lot of fun stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well we just baked the gingerbread men and it was loads of fun."

Sapphire frowned.

"So? Its not like I care."

"Also were going to the mall and Santa will be there."

She bit her lip.

"I don't care I already saw him."

"And you know if your a bad little girl Santa will only get you coal."

"But I'm good!"

"Not lately."

"What can I do to get on his good list?"

"Be a good girl, don't be rude to people, and actually talk to the ones who love you."

She frowned.

He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

He set her on the ground and gave her a push.

"If you want Karat and I are going to decorate the gingerbread men you could take part in that."

"Will it help me get on the good list?"

"For sure."

"Then I'll do it."

He smiled.

After a little bit Rikku walked back into the kitchen with new clothes on.

"Alright Vegeta are the gingerbread men done?"

She looked at Vegeta and saw him starting to decorate some gingerbread men with Sapphire.

Rikku smiled.

He looked up at her and winked.

"We actually started some of them."

Sapphire smiled and held one up.

"Look its grandpa."

She chuckled.

She walked over to them and examined the gingerbread men.

One looked like Rosicheena, one looked like Nappa, another looked like herself, and another looked like Sapphire.

"Why isn't there one that looks like you Vegeta?"

"None of them could capture my amazing good looks."

She rolled her eyes.

Sapphire smiled and flicked some of the icing at Vegeta.

Rikku chuckled.

Vegeta scooped up some icing and put it on Rikku's face.

She glared at him.

"Hey you don't look too bad."

She rolled her eyes.

She took some of the icing off his face and ate it.

"And you don't taste too bad either."

Sapphire fake gagged.

Rikku and Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm going to get out of here before you two do something gross."

She hopped off the chair she was standing on and ran off to her room.

Vegeta smirked and licked up some of the icing on her face.

Rikku blushed.

"You taste really good Karat."

"D-Did you just lick me?"

He leaned into her face.

"Yep and I might do it again but it won't be on your face."

She raised an eyebrow.

He started to decorate the gingerbread men again with a smirk on his face.

Rikku thought about it for a moment and then gasped.

She blushed even more and slapped his arm.

"Your so dirty!"

"Finally understood what I meant I see."

"You are never doing that to me."

"Fine but maybe you could do it to me."

Her whole face turned red.

"No way!"

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry Karat I wouldn't make you do that."

"Good."

Once they finished decorating the gingerbread men they set them on a plate.

Rikku placed tin foil over it and placed it in the pantry.

She looked at Vegeta.

"Those are for christmas day."

"Then why did you make them now?"

"Some of them go for Santa."

He nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Vegeta asked.

"Christmas shopping?"

"But who will watch Sapphire?"

She tapped her chin and then smiled.

"Bulma could."

"Hopefully she doesn't work for Frieza."

"Vegeta we've known her sence middle school I totally doubt she's been working for Frieza all those years."

"True."

Rikku grabbed her phone and dialed Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta sighed and looked toward Sapphire's room.

Hopefully she finally forgave him.


	14. Christmas

_**Brought Us Together **_

_**Chapter 14 **_

* * *

Soon enough it was Christmas.

Vegeta and Rikku spent the last 2 days searching for everything she wanted.

Sapphire has started talking to Vegeta again and Rikku.

She isn't as rude to them as before but is still a bit rude.

She was sleeping in her bed when the sun came through her window and shined in her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She looked at her calander and smiled.

She jumped out of her bed and ran to Rikku and Vegeta's room.

She opened the door and saw them cuddled together on the bed.

She jumped onto their bed and shook the both of them.

"Wake up!"

Vegeta groaned and sat up.

"What?"

"Its Christmas! Get your butts up!"

He chuckled.

"Alright hold on."

She smiled and ran out of their room.

Vegeta shook Rikku until she woke up.

"What?"

"Its Christmas."

"Thats nice as a gift I want more sleep."

"Get up Karat."

"Why? I love my bed."

He chuckled.

"Because Sapphire wants to open presents."

She sighed and sat up.

"Fine."

She got out of bed and walked into the living room with Vegeta.

They saw Sapphire sorting through the presents trying to find hers.

Rikku and Vegeta sat down on the couch and watched her grab one of her presents.

Before she could open it someone rang the doorbell.

Rikku inoccently smiled at Vegeta.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

Nappa, Rosicheena, and Vegeta Sr all stood there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Were here to celebrate Christmas what else?" Nappa said.

Vegeta let them all in and closed the door.

Sapphire smiled and stood up.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

She ran toward them and hugged their legs.

Vegeta Sr picked her up and looked around.

"I see you have a lot of presents."

"Yep because I've been a good girl."

"Lets open them up shall we."

"We shall."

Vegeta chuckled and sat beside Rikku.

Rosicheena smiled and took pictures of Sapphire opening all her presents.

Once everyone finished opening their presents Sapphire was sitting in the living room playing with her toys.

All the adults were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

Sapphire sneaked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta's cup of coffee.

She licked her lips and walked over to it.

When he wasn't looking she picked it up and took a drink.

Her eyes widened as she spit it out gaining everyones attention.

Vegeta rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?"

She rubbed her tounge with her hands trying to get rid of the taste.

"What type of hot chocolate is that? Its terrible!"

"Its not hot chocolate its coffee."

"Coffee? What is that?"

"Its a drink for adults to keep them up."

She stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"Well its gross."

He chuckled.

She glanced at the gingerbread men and smiled.

She grabbed the one that looked like Nappa and smiled.

"Nappa look its you."

"Thats really neat."

"Yep."

She bit off his head making him gasp.

"You bit off my head?"

"Hey I can't help it your just so delicious."

Everyone chuckled.

She finished up her cookie and ran back into the living room.

Vegeta Sr looked at Vegeta.

"So son does Sapphire still hate you?"

"Not as much."

"Well I was thinking maybe she could live with your mother and I."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Well every time you get depressed you drink and we wouldn't want her seeing you drunk now do we."

He got in his fathers face.

"I told you before I don't drink anymore and I can take care of her fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How? You can't take care of her as a single parent and you can't keep living in Rikku's home."

Vegeta walked over to the table and opened the cupboard.

He pulled out a tiny box.

"Your right father I can't take care of her as a single parent."

"Good thing your finally listening to me."

Vegeta smirked and looked at Rikku.

He opened the box and pulled out a small ring case.

He opened it up revealing a ring and bent down on one knee.

Everyone gasped.

He grabbed Rikku's hand.

"Karat I know I have gotten you into a lot of crazy things when we were kids and I finally figured out I love you."

"Woah didn't see this coming." Nappa whispered.

Rosicheena smacked him on the back of the head making him groan with pain.

"Shut up baldy."

Vegeta chuckled.

"I wanted to ask if you could do one last crazy thing with me and that would be to marry me, would you marry me Rikku Son?"

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course."

Vegeta slipped the engagement ring on her finger and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rosicheena smirked at her husband.

"Looks like he's not a single parent anymore."

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"They were made for each other Vegeta."

"I guess so."

Rikku broke the kiss and smiled.

"Never did I ever imagine you proposing to me."

"Hey crazy things happen."

"We have to tell Sapphire."

She grabbed his hand and walked into the living room with him with everyone following behind.

Sapphire looked up and smiled.

"Hiya."

"Sapphire there is something Vegeta and I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Were getting married."

Her mouth opened wide.

"This isn't another lie is it?"

"Nope I've got the ring to show you."

She showed the engagement ring to her.

Sapphire tapped her chin.

"What does that mean for me?"

Vegeta bent down and smiled.

"That means Karat and I will be husband and wife and Karat will be your mother."

"What about you?"

"Well I'm already your father."

She nodded.

"Are you happy?" Rosicheena asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound happy."

She smiled and hugged Vegeta shocking him.

"I'm getting a new mommy _and_ daddy."

He smiled and hugged her back.

He broke the hug and kissed the top of her head.

He sat down on the couch with Rikku beside him.

Sapphire glanced at the tree and saw something shining.

She squinted her eyes and moved closer to it.

She crawled underneath the tree and saw a silver oval necklace with a note attached to it.

She pulled it off the branch and crawled out.

It had an _"S"_ on it.

She opened it up and saw a picture of Vegeta on one side and some woman in it on the other side.

She stood up and showed it to Vegeta.

"What is this?"

He took it from her and examined it.

"Its a locket where'd you find it."

"Under the tree."

He looked at the note and pulled it off the chain.

"Whats it say?" Rikku asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Dear Sapphire I hope your having an amazing Christmas with your new family I love you so much and don't be angry at your father he's an idiot."

"Whoever wrote that note must know you son."

He glared at his father and continued to read.

"He still has a big heart and loves you a lot I hope you grow up into an amazing, beautiful, and talented woman I'll be watching over you, love your mother."

He slowly put the card down.

He opened the locket and looked at the pictures making his eyes widen.

"E-Elizabeth?"

"Who is that?" Sapphire asked.

"Your mother, apparently she wrote this note and got you this locket."

"I thought she died."

He looked at Rikku who was pale.

"S-She did I was in the hospital room and looked right at her dead...body."

"This is probably a prank." Nappa said.

Sapphire took the locket from her father and smiled.

She put it around her neck.

"Mommy is watching over me."

Vegeta shook off his shock and smiled.

"Yes she is and she's very proud of you."

"Was she right when she said your an idiot?"

He blushed.

"Yes she was."

She giggled.

"Good I was testing to see if you were not lying to me anymore."

Everyone laughed.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

She hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Sapphire."

She nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed in his scent.

Rikku smiled.

Rosicheena stood in front of the three of them with her camera.

"Smile!"

Sapphire smiled and gave the camera a peace sign.

She took the picture and smiled.

"Thats a keeper."

Sapphire sat on Vegeta's lap.

"Daddy can you tell me about mommy?"

"Sure thing but one thing you should know she had a bad temper."

"How bad?"

"She threw things at me."

Rikku chuckled.

"I'm a witness I had to help him with a cut from a lamp she threw at him once."

"Mommy scared you didn't she?"

"No."

Rikku raised an eyebrow.

He blushed.

"I mean yes."

Sapphire smiled.

This was her new family.

And she brought them together.


	15. Epilogue

_**Brought Us Together**_

_** Chapter 15 **_

* * *

8 years have passed by for Rikku, Sapphire, and Vegeta.

Vegeta and Rikku were both 33-years old.

Sapphire was now a 15-year old girl in the 10th grade at Orange Star High.

Rikku and Vegeta were both married now with two new children.

They have a 7-year old son named Raiden and a 2-year old daughter named Kimi.

Raiden has Vegeta's flame like hair, Rikku's bangs, and Rikku's face but in a more boyish way.

Kimi has short black hair, has Vegeta's looks but in a more girlish way, and was spoiled rotten.

When Vegeta heard he was having another daughter he couldn't be anymore happier.

He gets to start over with her where he messed up with Sapphire.

Currently, Sapphire was sitting in her room doing her homework.

Rikku and Vegeta were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Raiden ran into the living room with Kimi following behind him.

"Mom! Dad! Kimi broke one of my action figures again!"

Vegeta smirked.

He picked up Kimi and set her down on his lap.

"Seems like she has her fathers destruction lust."

She giggled.

Rikku glared at him and picked up Raiden.

She set him between herself and Vegeta so he was in the middle.

"She is just a toddler Raiden she doesn't think before she does something."

"Were you and dad like that?"

"Yes we both were."

"I wasn't I was a very intelligent child." Vegeta said.

Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"No you weren't Vegeta."

He blushed and looked away.

Kimi giggled.

Sapphire walked out of her room dressed in low-cut jean shorts, vans, and a black tank-top.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out with some friends."

"Did you finish your homework?" Rikku asked.

"Yes."

"Alright just be safe."

When she was about to leave Vegeta stopped her.

"Where exactly are you going dressed like that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Its really hot out and I'm going to the mall."

"Someone could easily see you and try to hurt you if your dressed like that."

"I'm not going to wear jeans and a sweater when its 91 degrees out."

"Fine but call if you need anything."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay thanks dad."

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house.

Raiden looked at his parents.

"What was wrong with the way she was dressed?"

"Most women should cover up all their skin."

"I didn't see you complaining when I was wearing a bikini Vegeta." Rikku said.

He blushed.

"That is a completely different story."

"Sure."

"Mom can you make food I'm hungry."

"Alright."

She stood up and grabbed the phone.

Vegeta looked at his son and bent down.

"Do you know anything secretive about Sapphire?"

Raiden smirked.

"I don't know it will cost you."

He sighed.

"Fine I'll let you stay up until 8 tonight."

"Well I heard her talking to someone on the phone named Shin and she said bye I love you."

Vegeta growled.

He walked over to Rikku and handed Kimi to her.

"Vegeta what are you doing?"

"I'm going out I'll be right back."

"Um...okay."

He grabbed his car keys and drove off.

When he arrived at the mall he saw Sapphire's car parked.

He walked into the mall and looked around for her.

When he finally saw her she was hanging out with two teens near her.

He growled when he saw her holding hands with the boy.

He had black hair that stuck up, bangs, very muscular, and had a smile on his face.

He walked over to a pretzel stand and listened in.

"I can't believe you did that as a kid Sapphire."

"What can I say I had a crazy childhood."

"What about you Shin did you ever have anything crazy happen?"

"Nope everything for me is normal."

Sapphire smirked at the girl.

"What about you Bra? Did you ever do anything crazy?"

"Well once I did get sent back in time because of my moms time machine."

Shin and Sapphire looked at her shocked.

"How about I buy you two a pretzel?" Shin asked.

"Sure."

Vegeta gasped.

He looked around and grabbed a hat and sunglasses and put them on.

When the three teens walked into the pretzel shop Sapphire looked at him.

She raised an eyebrow before telling Shin what she wanted.

Once they had their pretzels they all sat down on a bench.

Sapphire kept glancing up at Vegeta making him nervous.

Shin followed her gaze.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know but he looks familiar."

"Want to ask who he is?"

"Sure come on Bra."

"Alright."

They all stood up and walked toward him.

He gulped.

Right before they could get near him someone yelled out her name.

"Sapphire? Is that you?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Nappa!"

She let go of Shin's hand and hugged him.

Nappa broke the hug.

"You sure have grown."

"Thanks what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around what about you?"

"Just hanging out with my friend Bra and my boyfriend Shin."

He smiled.

"Nice to meet you two."

They nodded.

He checked his watch.

"I've got to get going Sapphire I have to get to work."

"Alright bye."

"Tell your dad and mom I said hi."

She nodded.

Bra turned around to look at the man that was standing there but he was gone.

"Hey Sapphire that creepy guy is gone."

"It doesn't matter lets just hang out some more."

Vegeta sighed as they walked away.

When Nappa distracted them he hid inside the bathroom.

He left the mall and drove back to his home.

He growled as he walked in gaining everyones attention.

Raiden smiled.

"Dad come try this pizza! Its great!"

"I'm not hungry right now son."

"Oh okay."

Rikku set down her plate and followed after Vegeta.

When he reached their room Rikku walked in as well and shut the door.

"Are you okay Vegeta?"

"I'm fine."

She sat beside him.

"No your not tell me whats wrong."

"Sapphire has a boyfriend."

"I know."

His eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Yeah she told me not to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because she knew you'd react this way."

"B-But she still could have told me!"

"Talk to her when she gets home."

He nodded.

Rikku kissed his cheek and left their room.

After a couple of hours Raiden, Kimi, and Rikku were all asleep.

Vegeta stayed up and waited for Sapphire to return.

When he heard the front door open he sat up.

She smiled at him.

"Hi dad."

"And where were you for so long?"

"I told you I was going to the mall and thats where I've been."

"I know that but you never told me you had a boyfriend."

Her eyes widened.

"How did you find out?"

He knew that if he said Rikku told him she would hate Rikku forever.

So he went with the truth.

"I saw you at the mall."

"You were spying on me?"

He gulped at her harsh voice.

"N-No I was going to meet Nappa for a little catching up and I saw you."

She glared at him.

"Don't lie dad."

"How about next time you don't lie to me and tell me if your in a relationship."

"The last time I had a boyfriend you scared him half to death!"

"Because I don't want anyone to break your heart!"

She looked at him.

She sighed and hugged him.

He looked at her shocked and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you dad."

"Its fine Sapphire I'm sorry for yelling too."

He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to be sorry you were just worried."

"Just tell me next time if you have a boyfriend or not okay?"

"Okay and I know you'd love Shin because he loves to exercise as much as you."

He broke the hug and smirked at her.

"Really? Well that should be interesting."

She smiled.

"I should be getting to bed."

"Alright goodnight Sapphire love you."

"Love you too dad."

She kissed his cheek and walked off to her room.

Vegeta smiled.

He sighed and looked off at one of the pictures on the wall.

It was of himself, Rikku, and Sapphire on her 10th birthday.

He smiled at the picture.

He walked off to his room and got in bed with Rikku.

She smiled into his chest.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Because of Sapphire he brought him and Rikku together.

And he couldn't be anymore happier.

He finally had a true family he could call his own.

And he would love them until the end.


End file.
